The Reincarnated Assassin
by DeathDragon130
Summary: What happend when a young girl, destined to be a Assassin, knows that she is the Reincarnated Assassin Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad. What will that mean to the Assasin's? First Assassin's Creed fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The Reincarnated Assassin: Chapter 1:

A young 6 year old girl ran into a large pile of hay to escape the guards that followed her. Once she knew that they have missed her she crawled out of the hay stack and was turning to leave when she grabbed on the shoulder. She turned sharply, raising her blood stained dagger up to strike, but stopped half way there when she noticed that the man that had her by the shoulder was one who was not her enemy.

"Child, why are the guards after you?" The man asked her.

The young girl noticed that the man had what appeared to be long brownish blond hair that was tied back except two chunks of hair that streamed around his face giving his face a more angular look, his green eyes pierced into her deep brown eyes.

"Because I killed _Grasso di maiale _of a man named Arturo." The young girl replied calmly.

"Tell me, child, why did you kill the man?" The man inquired.

"Simple. He had no respect for women and he likes to kill the homeless for fun." The young girl replied.

"Where did you learn to fight and who taught you?" The man asked her.

"I learned them from my dreams and to answer your question on who taught me it was me," was the only thing the girl stated.

"Child, this is not time for games. Tell me your name." The man demanded.

The young girl shot him a very cold glare before replying," Altair."

The man looked at the girl in shock before asking sharply," Where did you hear that name, child?"

"From my dreams, ever since I could remember I have had dreams of me assassinating people I have never seen, and fight for the Creed thought I know not what it is exactly and all the while people would call me Altair so I assumed that name. Are we done?" The young girl asked impatiently.

"Child where are you parents?" He asked her.

"Dead," the young girl replied with a cold look on her face.

"Well then Altair, I am Antonio Di Leoni Bianchi and I would like you to be part of my family." The man named Antonio asked.

"Why?" Altair asked looking at the man.

He smiled at her before replying," For I am a Assassin and I don't have any sons to pace this legacy onto, but now that I met you I know that you will become a great Assassin for you are the Altair Ibn La-Ahad reincarnated."

Altair looked at Antonio before looking down at the ground; she then raised her head and looked at him convection in her eyes before nodding. Antonio grabbed her hand and led her to his home where she would grow up and live the life as an Assassin.

(12 Years Later)

"Father, will we be their soon?" Antonio's youngest daughter Anastasia asked him.

Antonio had four daughters including Altair; Anastasia was the youngest she had long blond hair, with green eyes and wore a dark green dress. Serena was the second oldest and the same age as Altair, wore a dark red dress and her blond hair was pulled into a bun with strands of hair cascading down her face, her blue piercing eyes looked at her younger sister with disdain. Claudia the oldest of the girls was wore a deep blue dress her blond hair was braided and she also had blue eyes.

"Yes Anastasia we will be there soon." Antonio said to his youngest daughter with a smile.

"Antonio, my love, are you sure no one will ask about Altair when we arrive?" Lucia asked her husband.

Lucia, their mother, was a beautiful with short blond hair that was wavy and stopped at her lower back; her blue eyes looked out the carriage with worry.

Altair now 17 years old was riding her black Percheron horse, Altair had long black hair that extended down to her knees and her dark brown eyes were as sharp as a hawks, but no one could really tell because she had on her Assassins clothes. A white cloak hood shadowed her eyes and left only her nose, lips and chin for people to see. She also wore her two swords making an X behind her back as well as throwing blades on her Assassin's belt.

Altair wore two silver gauntlets with two hidden blades were equipped to her wrists and her black gloves. Altair also had two extra hidden blades hidden within her boots.

"I am sure. Girls I don't want you saying anything about Altair's gender to the Auditore's understand?" Antonio told his girls.

Claudia scoffed before replying," Why should anyone care about that _ratto di strada sporca _anyway?"

"_Chiudere_! What would you know you are a _Via puttana_!" Anastasia cried out in anger.

"_Silenzio_! I don't want to hear that come out of your mouth, Anastasia!" Antonio sternly to his youngest daughter.

Anastasia looked up to Altair as any younger sibling would and would defend her verbally since Altair barley spoke at all.

Claudia was looking smugly until her father turned to her," Claudia I don't want you to call you sister a dirty street rat ever again!"

And with that the carriage became quiet again; however Altair pulled made her horse, Notte meaning Night, to come to a halt. Altair instantly used her "Eagle Vision" to help her see if there are enemies nearby. Altair then notices about 15 enemies heading toward them on horseback.

Antonio notices that Altair stopped and called out for the carriage to stop as well.

"Altair what is it?" Antonio asks.

When Altair looks at him with a cold stare he instantly knows that trouble is a foot and tells the trouble is brewing. He quickly tells the driver of the carriage to continue on without Altair.

"Father, what is going on?" Anastasia asked with worry in her voice.

Antonio looks at his family and says nothing instead he pulls Anastasia into a hug and looks at his wife. They arrive at the Auditore estate they are greeted be the family. Giovanni Auditore goes and greets Antonio with a smile, while his wife, Maria, greets Lucia. Fredrico walks over to Catrina and greets her by placing a kiss on her knuckles, Ezio does the same to Serena and Claudia goes to Anastasia, who is looking extremely worried.

"What's wrong, Anastasia?" Claudia asked her out loud which causes the rest of the families to look at her.

However before she is able to answer her father states," We were being followed by unknown assailants and my adoptive child, Altair stayed behind to deal with the matter."

Giovanni stiffens at the mention of his ancestor's name, but he could not confront his fellow Assassin in front of his family.

"Then come inside and sit I am sure your journey was long and you all could use a rest." Maria suggested.

Everyone arrived at the sitting area and sat down except for Anastasia who was up and pacing back forth.

"Anastasia I am sure, Altair will be alright." Fredrico said trying to calm down the young girl.

"Yeah. I am sure Altair will be fine." Ezio said with a grin.

Anastasia smiled back while silently praying that Altair will be alright.

(With Altair)

Altair waited until the carriage was out of site before turning Notte around to face the pursuers. Altair pats his snout before walking toward the men now surrounded her.

"Where is Altair Leoni Bianchi?" the leader demanded.

It was then that Altair recognized the men as the men that tried to have their way with Anastasia some time back, but they didn't get far since Altair gave them a good beating.

When Altair didn't answer, the leader then said," Fine if you won't talk we'll beat it out of you!"

He then charged at Altair with his sword raised over his head and came down to strike her, but Altair side stepped him before slipping out her hidden blade and slammed it into his head before pulling back. She watched as the man fell to the ground dead, the others stared at her in shock before they all released a battle cry and all charged at her.

Altair quickly side stepped on man swing an ax at her, Altair the quickly upper cut him before pulling out three throwing knives and threw them at the three men to her left. Altair looked behind her to noticing a man with a spear running at her, Altair noticed a tree in front of her so she quickly ran at the tree running up it and back flipping pulling out her hidden daggers impaling them into his back.

Two more men came running at her when suddenly Notte ran in front of her and turned to where his back ends faced the two men and used his hind legs to kick the men in the chest sending flying back. Notte snorted pride fully at his accomplishment causing Altair to shake her head and chuckle before she climbed back onto Notte and began to ride toward where the Auditori home was.

When she arrived she was greeted by a maid who asked her what her name was. She then gave her name and the maid stepped aside to let her in once the door shut behind Altair followed the maid to where the others were. When she entered the family area, everyone turned to see her standing next to the maid. Anastasia ran toward her and tackled her into a hug, wrapping her arms around Altair's waist.

She gave a hug back before she looked up to see what the Auditori family looked like. The first person she noticed was who she assumed to be the father, he had short brown hair that stopped at the shoulders, and he had brown eyes as well and wore a business like clothes.

She then looked at the older woman who was obviously his wife, she had her in a net like hat, but Altair could tell that it was dark brown; she also had dark brown eyes and wore a yellow dress with silver lining.

Next came who she assumed to be the oldest of the siblings, he had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Altair noticed that he wore red and white shirt that dipped into a V and showed off some of his chest with black pants and black boots that went over them. Altair also noticed that he had not shaved at all and so it gave him the rugged appearance.

Next to him was the 2nd oldest brother, he had slightly longer dark brown hair tied back with a red ribbon. He wore a white shirt and a black vest that he wore over his shirt; he too also wore black pants and black boots.

It was as Altair looked to her right that she noticed the sister of the siblings, she looked just like her mother only difference was she wore a golden tan dress.

Then the youngest was wearing what appeared to be nightware that was orange. He had long dark brown hair that was long and he didn't have it pulled back.

"Altair, I assumed that the people that were following were taken care of?" Altair looked at her adoptive father before nodding her head.

"Altair I would like you to meet Giovanni he has been a friend of mine since were young boys. And this is his lovely wife, Maria, along with his oldest son Frederico, his second oldest son, Ezio, his beautiful daughter, Claudia and his youngest son, Petruccio. Everyone this is my adoptive child, Altair." Antonio said giving introductions.

Altair gently pulled Anastasia off her before bowing before the family. Altair then looked at Anastasia who instantly knew that Altair was tired.

"Can I show where Altair will be staying?" Anastasia asked.

Anastasia and her family have visited the Auditori family before the exception of Altair since she was busy with trying to keep the peace. Anastasia then showed Altair where her room was and that she would tell the others that she was tired and would see them tomorrow. Once Anastasia left the room, Altair removed her hood and allowed her long black hair to flow down her back. She then removed the rest of her garments except for her under clothes and crawled into bed once she knew her Assassins equipment and garments were put away.

Altair crawled into bed and went to sleep where she began to have dreams of her past self all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

The Reincarnated Assassin: Chapter 2:

Altair awoke the next morning to knocking on her door. She took a moment to wake up fully, and then she got up from her bed and headed to the door, opening it a crack. Giovanni's second youngest son, Ezio, was at the door looking slightly surprised. Apparently, he was not expecting her at the door.

"Oh." He quickly composed his face. "Forgive me for interrupting whatever is going on, but could you inform Altair that breakfast of ready?" Ezio asked, biting his lip as if to reign in the laughs trying to break out. Altair narrowed her eyes, sighed lightly and nodded quickly. Ezio then turned and walked away, a sly smirk on his face, implying many things with the twinkling in his eyes.

Altair felt her lips twitch slightly at the fact the young man had no idea she was Altair, but a woman from off the street. Altair closed her door before dressing in her clean assassin's clothes.

(With Ezio)

"Ah. There you are Ezio, did you go and wake out guest? What's with the smirk, dear brother?" Fredrico asked curiously, turning in his seat to face Ezio eagerly.

"It seems that our guest brought over a lady friend." Ezio replied with a grin.

"Oh and was she pretty?" Fredrico asked now fully interested with his own grin on his face.

Ezio took a moment to look back on the woman's face through the small crack of the door, and felt himself smile just from the thought of it. "From what I could tell, brother, she was beyond beautiful."

"Oh. From the looks of it brother it almost sounds like your in love with her." Frederico teased Ezio.

Suddenly a giggle, came from behind them they both turned to see Anastasia behind them with a smile on her face.

"Tell me did this beautiful woman look like?" Anastasia asked them with a grin on her face.

"Yes, brother, tell us what did she look like?" Fredrico inquired as well.

"Well then she had long black hair that seemed to go on forever and she had the darkest eyes I had ever seen along with the most gorgeous body I have ever seen on a woman." Ezio said crossing his arms over his chest.

Anastasia couldn't wipe the grin off her face because he had described Altair perfectly.

"Do not worry, gentlemen, that woman you described will be attending breakfast though you will not see her." Anastasia replied cryptically.

Both of the men looked at Anastasia with confusion in their eyes as she walked away to her own seat. As Ezio sat down in his seat, Giovanni asked Ezio if he had gone to awaken Altair.

"Yes I did father, but he did not answer the door." Ezio replied trying to hold in his snicker.

"Oh." Giovanni replied before looking at Antonio who had his elbows on the table and his hands covered his large grin.

Giovanni and Antonio had a talked about the gender of Altair and why Antonio wanted to keep it a secret. When Giovanni thought of how his sons were going to be surprised that who they thought was a "He" was actually a she he wanted to laugh, but had to keep a straight face while addressing his sons. Though he knew his wife and daughter knew because of how close they had become to Lucia and Anastasia.

"But a beautiful woman did though." Ezio replied with a grin, his telling Giovanni that what he was planning. Giovanni wanted to laugh at the fact that the woman he was speaking of was in the house with them.

Before more could be said it was then that Altair came into the dining hall dressed in her new Assassin's outfit.

"Ah, there you are Altair. Anastasia tells me that you are planning on exploring _Florenze? _Well be careful of the women here Altair I hear that they are quite stubborn when they don't get their "_man_"" Antonio teased.

Altair looked at her father, throwing him a dark glare before she left the house. Altair roamed around the city for short while before she heard some commotion near where she was. Altair the quickly ran up a wall gabbing a hold of a window ledge climbing up on to the edge she then jumped and grabbed the edge of the roof pulling herself up onto it.

Altair then walked toward the edge where she could see two large groups of men on the opposite side of the street facing each other. On one side the leader was a man she had no recognition from and on the other side the leader was none other than Ezio Auditore. It appeared that she arrived in the middle of what appeared to be a street fight.

Using her "Eagle Sight" she looked to see who the enemy was and who was an ally. It was also thanks to this ability that she was able to pick up on the conversation between the two men.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I thought the Pazzi hired others to do their dirty work." Ezio called out.

"It's your family that cries for the guards when there's trouble, cadardo (Coward)! Afraid to handle things yourself?" The other man replied.

"Your sister seemed quite satisfied with the 'handling' I gave her earlier." Ezio laughed along with the rest of the men.

That last comment Ezio made seemed to have infuriated the man for yelled out for his men to kill. However, Altair hears a familiar eagle call and as she looked up she could see her Eagle circling overhead.

Altair's Eagle has a black body with a white head and yellow beak and feet. Altair named him, Labrarsi, for his beautiful wings, when he landed on Altair's shoulder she looked back to see that Frederico had now joined the fight. Altair then noticed that somehow one of their enemy's had grabbed a large rock and was going to hit Frederico on the head with it.

"Fly." Altair told Labrarsi.

Labrarsi flew into the air and diving toward the man his claws out stretched. Ezio turned and yelled for his brother to look out and just as Fredrico turned around Labrarsi had already clawed the man's face causing him to drop the rock. Labrarsi then flew back toward Altair and landed on her shoulder.

The man looked up to see that Labrarsi had landed on Altair's shoulder, but before he could even run Altair and Labrarsi were in the air. Altair landed on the man causing him to fall backwards and his head to hit the ground knocking him unconscious. Altair turned toward the two young men, who were now looking at her in awe before quickly snapping out of it.

"_Grazie_, Altair. It seems I need to be more aware of my surroundings." Frederico said laughing lightly.

Altair nodded before pointing to Ezio who was fixing to go after the other man, but Frederico ran over to him quickly stopping him, "Hold on."

"What? We've almost won this!" Ezio exclaimed.

"Your lip…" Frederico stated.

Ezio put his hand to his face and pulled his hand down to see blood on it.

"Just a scratch," Ezio replied.

"Let the doctor decide." Frederico stated.

"It's not necessary. Besides, I've no money for this doctor of yours." Ezio explained.

Frederico laughed slightly before replying," Wasted it on women and wine, huh?"

"I'd hardly call it wasted. Lend me some florins then or have you done the same?" Ezio asked.

This caused them both to laugh before Fredrico looked at the men thoughtfully and turned toward Ezio, but before he could say anything Altair was holding a small brown bag out toward Ezio. Ezio looked at the bag before taking it and opening it up to that there were 400 florins in the bag. Before Ezio or Frederico could say anything Altair was already on the roof waiting for them.

When they arrived at the doctor," Be travato (Good to see you) Doctor." Frederico greeted.

The doctor turned around to see who was speaking to him before answering," Hmm… fratelli Auditore (The Auditore brothers) Why am I not surprised?"

The doctor then grabbed Ezio's face turning to see the wounds before saying," You've made quite a mess of yourself, young man."

"It's nothing, really." Ezio replied.

"You must help him. That pretty face is his only asset." Frederico teased to Ezio.

Ezio turned and looked at Frederico with a glare on his face before replying," Fottiti (Go fuck yourself)."

Frederico laughed while the doctor cleaned the cut, once he was finished he then turned to Altair before saying," Ah. Altair I assume that you will be keeping these young men here out of trouble? And I also have what you have asked me for."

Altair nodded taking the vile from his hand and placing it into her pouch. She could feel the Auditore brothers staring at her curiously after she paid for the doctor and waved him a good bye she headed toward the Auditore estate. Leaving the two brothers to their own devices when she arrived back she noticed her father and Giovanni sitting in the living area discussing something.

"Altair, I am glad you are back. Come here there is something we need to discuss." Antonio called out as soon as he saw his daughter.

Altair nodded before walking over to them and sat down next to her father.

"Altair, you know that we are heading to a friend of mine's place further up North. And Anastasia wished to stay here and I have talked about it with Giovanni and it seems like a good idea for Claudia and Anastasia to be around each other. I would like it if you stayed here and kept an eye on Anastasia for me." Antonio explained with a smile.

Altair wanted to roll her eyes at the thought of staying here with 2 men who acted more like little boys than men, but she knew it was for her little sister, Anastasia.

When Altair nodded in agreement, Antonio smiled at his daughter before also saying," My daughter, tomorrow you may tell Giovanni's sons you gender since I have heard that they were giving you a hard time."

Giovanni looked at Altair and smirked before replying," Yes that should teach my sons not all as it seems."

Altair gave a smirk of her own before nodding after bidding them a good night she went to her room where she pulled down her hood and let her hair fall. After Altair removed her weapons she walked over to her bed and lay upon it until she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Reincarnated Assassin: Chapter 3:

(Hey everyone sorry for not writing in so long had no inspiration for writing until recently, I hope you like this chapter. An anonymous reviewer wanted another chapter to go out so here it is! Sorry If I am incredibly rusty at this.)

Altair awoke from her slumber to see Labrarsi sitting on her window as she got up she held her arm out to the eagle and as soon as he was on her arm she began to gently pet him on the head before she let him back out of her room. Altair the proceeded to get dressed in clean clothes pulled the white hood over her head before she headed out of her room. As soon as Altair exited her room she noticed that the house seemed slightly empty when she remembered that her family except Anastasia was left here.

Altair then headed into the court yard where she saw Anastasia seemingly trying to comfort a distraught Claudia. Anastasia turned to see Altair; waving her over to them. When Altair was close enough Anastasia then looked at Altair with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Dear sister, the man Claudia loved is being unfaithful and so Ezio went out to confront him about it, but I am worried about him getting into more trouble than he is already in. Could you go and make sure he doesn't get into more trouble?" Anastasia asked.

Altair silently sighed before nodding her head and quickly leaving out the gates and climbed to the rooftops. Altair then whistled for Labrarsi, who quickly landed on her shoulder, she then gently petted it before she spoke,

"Labrarsi, Can you find the idiota that causes us grief?"

Labrarsi called out in what appeared to be in agreement before he then flew off. A few minutes later Labrarsi called out to her causing Altair to look up at the Eagle. She noticed the he seemed to know where the man she was sent to find was and began to follow him taking care in avoiding the guards. Not too long after she began to hear commotion taking place to her left. Altair also noticed that Labrarsi seemed to circle above the commotion signaling to Altair that the idiota (Idiot) that she was asked to find was either the cause of the commotion or was nearby.

Altair quickly jumped down from the rooftop startling the people who were right next to the spot where she landed. Altair ignored their talk of her and gently began pushing her way through to the center of the center of their attention. What Altair spotted made her sigh in silent aggravation. Altair noticed that Ezio was beating a man with whom she assumed to be Claudia's ex love. The man was holding his nose which was bleeding profusely Altair then noticed that Ezio was fixing to deliver a knockout punch to him.

Altair then decided that she needed to intervene before the guards came. Altair then quickly walked up behind him and grabbed his wrist preventing from delivering the punch.

Ezio was about to deliver the final punch to the man that broke his sister's heart, but he felt a hand grasp his wrist preventing him from moving.

"That is enough. Let us leave before the guards come." A voice said from behind him.

Ezio turned to his head to see who was holding his wrist and talking to him, much to his surprise it was Altair. Before he could even think of a reply he could hear the guards approaching so he quickly nodded and began to follow Altair. They both headed to the rooftops and began to head toward the Auditore estate. When they both managed to get to last roof out of the corner of Altair's eye she noticed that a guard was heading toward them.

Altair quickly grabbed Ezio by the collar and dragged him into the nearby garden canopy quickly pulling him. Ezio was about to ask what Altair was thinking, but he was quickly silenced by Altair's hand covering his mouth. As the guard walked past them did it dawn on that they were about to get caught by the guard if Altair hadn't pulled him into the garden canopy. Once the guard was passed Altair then removed her hand from Ezio's mouth.

"Why did we need to hide from the guard? We could have easily knocked him out." Ezio stated with aggravation.

"You have caused enough problems, novizio. (Novice)" Altair stated.

Before Ezio could retort Altair was already out of the hiding place and leapt off the building and was heading inside the courtyard of the estate. Ezio soon followed with a scowl on his face, but soon stopped as soon as he entered the courtyard to see his mother standing near the building.

Ezio then walked over to her when she turned around and said," Buon giorno (Hello), Ezio."

"Buon giorno a voi. Come state? (Hello mother. How are you?)" Ezio asked.

Sto Bene! (I'm Good!) And you? Still recovering from last night?" His mother replied with a straight face.

Ezio face had a look of one of embarrassment for a moment before he suddenly heard a giggling from behind. As he looked over his shoulder he noticed that Anastasia and Claudia were giggling at his predicament. Ezio also noticed that Altair was leaning against the wall next to the two girls. To Ezio it almost seemed as Altair was also laughing at him for a moment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ezio replied with as much innocence as he could muster.

"Of course not. Anyway, I have an errand to run. I'd like you and Altair to join me." Maria said laughing slightly at the look on Ezio's face.

"Com Piacere. ( With Pleasure.)" Ezio replied as turned to follow his mother he noticed Altair already falling into step behind his mother. Ezio glared at Altair's back with a slight disdain look since Ezio was still slightly aggravated at the fact Altair had called him a novice.

"Come. It's not far from here." Maria said as she began to walk out of the court yard.

As they began to walk Maria said," I know about your fight with Vierci…"

"What fight?" Ezio replied trying to maintain some innocence.

"Per piacere, (Please) let's not play this game." Maria said to her son.

Ezio instantly knew that he could not fool his mother so he replied," He spoke ill of us. I could not allow him to continue."

"I'm sure he's having a hard time dealing with the accusations against his father. Francesco de Pazzi is many things and none of them good. But even I never suspected he'd be capable of murder." Maria sated shaking her head slightly.

Altair, who had been walking silently waited for her to continue with the conversation.

"What will happen to him?" Ezio asked his mother.

"I imagine there will be a trial." Maria replied to her son.

"Will father speak at it?" Ezio asked.

"He'll have to. He's the one with the evidence." Maria said looking at her son as they continued to walk toward their desination.

"Still, I wish there was another way." Ezio said quietly.

"You've nothing to fear. Everyone wants justice done. It is an unfortunate state of affairs, but it will pass." Maria replied.

After that there silence that followed until they arrived at a large building when Maria stated," Here we are."

Maria then walked up to the door and knocked on it. Ezio stood it his mother's left while Altair leaned on the wall behind them with her arms crossed over her chest.

The door opened to reveal a young man with short light brown hair that stopped at his shoulders, he also had facial hair; On top of his head was a red cap, he also wore different tools on his belt from what Altair could see.

"Hello Leonardo." Maria stated with a smile.

"Madonna Maria." The man named Leonardo said before garbing Maria's shoulder and placing two kiss on her cheeks.

"This is my son, Ezio and one of my friend's children, Altair." Maria said as she introduced them to Leonardo.

"Motto onarato. (It's a pleasure to meet you.)" Leonardo said placing a hand over his heart and bowing slightly.

"L'onore e mio. (The honor is mine)." Ezio replied doing the same bow as Leonardo did.

Altair merely nodded to him signaling that she heard him.

Leonardo then stood tall again and said to Mario," Let me go and fetch the paintings. I'll be right back." He then reentered his home closing the door behind him.

Once the door was closed Maria then turned to her son while stating," He's very talented."

"Immagino. ( I guess.)" Ezio replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Self expression is vital to understanding and enjoying life. You should find an outlet." Maria stated to her son.

Ezio who beginning to get board of this subject quickly replied," I have plenty of outlets."

"I meant besides vaginas." Maria stated with a frown.

"Mother." Ezio stated while shoulders slumped with embarrassment.

"Don't you think so, Altair?" Maria asked turning to Altair who had a small smirk on her face.

"Don't ask him mother." Ezio said with sigh before placing a hand on his forehead.

Maria smiled before saying," A "he" son don't you mean a she?"

"A "she" mother. Um… are you feeling ill, mother? Clearly Altair is a male." Ezio stated becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Son, I think it's time for you to understand the expression," Things aren't always as they appear." Altair would be a dear and remove you hood for us, please."

"Mother…." Ezio was going to say something, but was stopped when he saw Altair reach for her hood and pulled it down causing long black hair to fall behind her.

Ezio could only stand there and gawk at the sight before him. The woman that he had met the day after Altair's arrival was Altair.

Maria couldn't help, but let out a laugh at her son's gawking expression.

"Come now, son close your mouth before the insects get into it." Maria said as she placed her hand under Ezio's chin and pushed upward causing him to close his mouth.

"B, But…" Ezio couldn't think of anything to say since his train of thought was cut off when he heard the door open to reveal Leonardo with a box of paintings. As Ezio turned back around to look at Altair he noticed that she had already placed her hood back on which surprised him.

"Back to your house then?" Leonardo asked as he set the box down onto the ground before closing the door behind him.

"Si. Si. (Yes. Yes) Ezio, help Leonardo, will you?" Maria said as she walked pass him.

"So, Ezio what do you do?" Leonardo asked him as they began to head back to the Auditore estate.

"He's been working for his father." Maria answered for him.

"Ah! Your to be a banker?" Leonardo asked.

"For now. And you? Art, was it?" Ezio asked back slightly annoyed with how this day went.

"Truth be told, it's been difficult for me to settle. Painting is nice, but I often feel like my work lacks…I don't know…purpose. Does that make sense? I'd rather contribute more practically. More Directly, Architecture, perhaps. Or anatomy. I'm not content to merely capture the world. I want to change it." Leonard explained.

"Oh, Leonardo! I have no doubt you'll go on to do great things!" Maria stated happily.

"Viringrazio, Madonna. (I thank you.) That's kind of you." Leonardo stated with a smile.

Once they arrived at the estate Ezio gently placed the box where his mother wanted before turning to see that Altair was speaking with Anastasia.

"Thank you for your help, son. Don't let me keep you from your other duties." Maria stated before she and Leonardo entered the house.

Ezio turned and walked over to where Altair stood.

"I wish to speak to Altair." Ezio stated interrupting Anastasia who looked at Altair before nodding she then headed back into the home leaving the two of them in the court yard.

"You have my attention, novizio." Altair stated looking at Ezio.

" First I would like to apologize for our first meeting…" Ezio started to, but was cut off by Altair.

"It is fine, I understand that my name can cause confusion of my gender and to be honest I prefer people to be confused by it." Altair stated.

"Very well then and the second thing I would like to know is why do you keep calling, a beginner?" Ezio asked as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Your concentration need improving as well as your fighting skills, novizio." Altair stated with smirk as Ezio face turned into one shock before he quickly recovered and growling out,

"I resent that! And I have a name and it's Ezio." before he turned and entered his father's study.

Leaving Altair to look at the clear sky, however she instantly had a feeling that something was fixing to go wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

The Reincarnated Assassin: Chapter 4:

(Hey everyone, I would like to thank you for reviewing my last chapter! You have inspired me to write this chapter! XD)

As soon as Altair felt that since of trouble was coming she instantly went to the roofs of the Auditore estate. It was then that Labrarsi came and sat on her shoulder gently nudging her face, causing Altair to smile slightly before raising her hand and gently patted her dear companion.

"Glad to see you are still up here. My father wants me to ask you if you would care to join me in my errands for him." Ezio said as he walked up to her right.

"I did not know you had an Aquila (Eagle)." Ezio said astonished by the large eagle that was perched on her shoulder.

Altair tuned slightly to look at Ezio from under her hood before replying," His name is Labrarsi; he has been my constant companion since my youth. What of these errands your father wished me to accompany you on, novizio?"

Ezio then looked at her with an annoyed face before replying," Stop calling me a beginner, it's already beginning to get old."

Altair could feel a smirk trying to come onto her face, but she maintained her straight face before replying," You will always be novizio, since you get easily distracted by women."

"Look, are you going to come with me or insult me because I promised to do with haste." Ezio growled when noticed that Altair's lips twitch lightly.

"Then please, novizio lead on and let us make haste." Altair stated chuckling as she noticed Ezio walk past her with a deep scowl on his face.

Altair followed Ezio to his first stop when turned to her and asked," Are you coming?"

"These are your errands, novizio. I will only follow and keep watch for guards that are on the roofs." Altair stated as she stood tall and began to look around.

Ezio grunted in reply as he jumped down from the roof. Altair chuckled lightly from where she stood and watched Ezio interact with the man that was on the platform below her. However, Altair turned to her left and noticed that a guard looking at her. Just then Ezio had climbed onto the roof causing the guard to tell them to get down from the roof.

"Let's go, novizio." Altair stated as she began to run across some wire that was attached to the other roof that was across from them. After they had lost the guard they quickly ran over to the area where Ezio's next errand was located.

Ezio then descended into the court yard and was confronted by a man and a woman. Altair then suddenly felt a foreboding feeling fall upon her. Altair the quickly walked away from the edge that she was perched on and began to walk toward the other edge of the building before crouching down and beginning to scan the crowds beneath her. It was that she noticed a couple of guards walking in the direction of the Auditore estate.

"What's wrong?" Ezio asked as he walked next to her.

Altair quickly stood up and turned to him with a serious face and said," We must hurry back. What is your next task so that we may quickly make our way there?"

"All I have to do know is pick up a message for my father from the pigeon coop. Why the sudden rush though?" Ezio asked with a confused look.

"I saw guards heading in the direction of your home. It worries me. Let us make haste." Altair stated as she turned to Ezio and waited for him to lead the way.

"It isn't uncommon for guards to be walking around the area near my home, but alright." Ezio replied before turning and running toward the pigeon coop.

Altair followed right behind him once they had arrived Ezio acquired the note that he needed and they began to then race back to the estate. Once they arrived Ezio entered his father study with Altair following close behind him.

"Father? Federico?" Ezio called out noticing that the room seemed like a struggle took place.

Altair the noticed something fixing to hit Ezio in the head so she quickly grabbed Ezio and pulled him back enough so that the object missed him.

Ezio then turned to see their maid, Annette (A/N I think that is this her name not sure haven't played in awhile. XD) looking shocked.

"Ser Ezio! (Sir Ezio!) I'm Sorry! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed.

"What happened? Where is everyone?" Ezio asked worriedly.

"They took you father and brother to the Palazzo della Signoria – to prison!" Annette explained in hysterics.

"And my mother? My sister?" Ezio asked now extremely worried.

"Is Anastasia alright?" Altair asked quickly.

"Altair! Ezio!" Anastasia said before rushing over and hugging Altair.

Ezio then noticed his sister before walking over to where his mother and sister were. Claudia walked over to Ezio hugging him as he asked," Claudia! Are you alright?"

"Yes, but mother…" Claudia said trailing off her sentence.

"She's in shock. They… When she resisted…" Annette tried to explain, but she too trailed off.

"It was horrible." Anastasia as she began to cry into Altair's chest.

Altair eyes narrowed and her eyes instantly called for blood of the people that made her sister have to experience and to see such cruelty.

"It's not safe here. Is there someplace you can take them?" Ezio asked Annette as he turned to face her.

"Yes, Yes! To my sister's." She replied to Ezio.

"Can you take my sister with you as well?" Altair asked just as Anastasia calmed down.

"Of course." Annette replied.

"Good. Do that. In the meantime I'll go see my father." Ezio stated.

"I shall accompany you. You will need some help with the guards." Altair stated.

Ezio looked at Altair before nodding reluctantly just as he and Altair turned to leave Annette called out," Be careful, Messer Ezio and Altair! The guards were looking for you both as well."

Both Ezio and Altair nodded before they both left the estate as the stood outside on the courtyard Ezio turned to Altair and asked," Why are you helping me?"

"I am helping you because novizio something is amiss and I aim to find what it is." Altair stated before she began to climb up to the roof of the estate and stood on the edge looking down at Ezio.

Ezio looked up at her and nodded deciding that once this is over that he would pry her for more information at a later time. Once they arrived at the place where Ezio was sure that his family was being held he and Altair quickly began to climb up.

"Dannazione! (Dammit!)" Ezio cursed when he noticed the guards were near.

Altair noticed them to however she looked over at Ezio and said," Leave the guards to me. Climb the tower and go speak to your father."

Before Ezio could say anything a guard just passed them when Altair grabbed him by his trousers and pulled him off the roof allowing him to fall to his death. Ezio looked at Altair surprised at what just happened on front of eyes.

"Now is not the time to gawk, novizio. Get moving." Altair growled as she pulled herself onto the roof.

Ezio quickly snapped out of his trance and pulled himself up as well and began to run toward the tower. Ezio heard something to his right and so he turned to see a guard spot him. Just as the guard was about to shout for reinforcements Altair appeared behind him and placed over his moth and used one of her hidden blades and severed his spin causing the guard to drop dead at her feet.

Altair turned to face Ezio when she noticed two more guards appear behind Ezio. Altair quickly pulled out two of her throwing blades and tossed them at the guards. The blades hit their mark, which was their heads, allowing them too to fall dead to the ground.

"Novizio, pay attention to your surroundings, lucky for you they were last guards up here." Altair stated as she walked over to the two corpses and pulled out her throwing blades and whipped them clean. She then closed their eyes and mutter a silent prayer for them Altair turned to see that Ezio was already near his father's cell and was speaking to him.

It was not long before Ezio made his way back down to where Altair stood.

"We need to head back to the house. My father told me to use my talent to find a hidden door and inside there is a chest. I am to take everything that is inside… he knew this would happen… there is also a letter and some documents that I am to take to Messer Uberto. Altair my father also said that I am to learn from you what the items that are in his chest are to mean to me…" Ezio said looking at Altair with pleading eyes for an explanation.

"I do not know what is in your father's chest, but let us go find out. Once I see what items your father speaks of will I be able to answer what I know." Altair explained to Ezio who looked at her before nodding.

Soon they both headed off back toward the estate to find out the truth of what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

The Reincarnated Assassin: Chapter 5:

(Hello, everyone! To Reader123: I thank you for the review and I would like to thank you for giving me inspiration for this chapter and for the critique.)

Altair and Ezio arrived at the estate and entered Giovanni's study. Altair noticed that Ezio began to look around and that was when he began to head toward the wall. Ezio then could see a switch under the picture on the wall as Ezio pressed the switch the wall came down to reveal a hidden room.

"A hidden room…" Ezio muttered to himself as he entered the room and headed for the chest that was in front of him. Ezio turned and noticed that Altair was not following him.

"Are you alright?" Ezio asked as he called out to her.

"I am fine. Grab what is need and let us be off." Altair replied back.

Ezio nodded before tuning and opening the chest to reveal white robes that seemed slightly similar to Altair's robes. Ezio the pulled the robe out of the chest and started to put it on. Once he put the robes on and placed the sword in its sheath and placed his hood over his head he bent down and picked the documents and the gauntlet his father mentioned.

Once he left the room Altair looked up at him, but just as she turned away she quickly looked back at him and her eyes widened slightly.

"Your robes… Did you acquire them from the chest in the room?" Altair asked.

"Yes do you know what the symbol on the sash (or belt I am not sure what to call it. XD) means?" Ezio asked as looked at Altair through his hood.

"Yes it is the symbol of the Assassin's…" Altair replied as she turned and began to leave.

"Assassins? Hey wait, I want some answers?" Ezio demanded.

"You will have the answers you seek at a later date, but now we must make haste to this Uberto's house and after that we will see about the answers to your any questions that you have." Altair stated as she headed out the door with Ezio close behind.

Before he could say anymore or ask any more questions two guards came into the courtyard.

"Stay on your guard, novizio." Altair stated quietly to Ezio, who then shot her a glare before turning back to the guards.

"Traditore," one of the guards said.

"Hey! What's with the swords? Aren't you supposed to arrest me?" Ezio asked looking at the both of them his hand drawing close to the hilt of his sword.

"No," the other guard stated before they began to charge at them.

"What do you want, then?" Ezio asked as he blocked one of the guards' swords.

Altair followed suite pulling out her red bladed sword she managed to block the other gaurds sword as well.

"For you to die," The guard replied to Ezio.

"Well, that's not going to happen. So why don't we explore other options?" Ezio replied.

Altair smirked slightly before she quickly pushed the guards' sword back knocking him of balance and quickly allowed Altair enough time to quickly stab him through his heart. Once removed her sword from his body she sheathed her sword after whipping the blood off and turned to Ezio duck under the other guards' sword and turning around and cut the man's leg causing to fall to the ground. Ezio then finished him off by impaling his sword into the guards' stomach.

As soon as Ezio sheathed his blade he looked over at Altair and asked," How was that?"

"Not bad, novizio. Not bad." Altair said as she walked past him with a small smile as she walked past Ezio.

Ezio smirked with pride before he followed her out into the streets and they began to run to Uberto's house. When they arrived Ezio was slightly out of breath, but he knocked on the door pulling down his hood so Uberto could see who it was.

The door opened to reveal Uberto, who was slightly surprised to see Ezio standing there, but quickly asked," Ezio Auditore? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"If… I don't…" Ezio started to say, but was cut off by Uberto.

"Wait, child. Take a breath. Collect your thoughts"

"My father and brothers have been imprisoned. I was told to bring you this." Ezio explained as he handed him the documents that his father told him to bring to him.

"Ahh. I see now. It's a misunderstanding, Ezio. I'll clear everything up." Uberto said.

As he stated that a man wearing a black and red cloak appeared behind him as if monitoring what Uberto did. Altair's eyes narrowed under her hood as she began to get a deceitful aura off him.

"How?" Ezio asked with a pleading voice.

"The documents you've given to me contain evidence of a conspiracy against your family and the city, I'll present these papers at their hearing in the morning and they'll be released." Uberto explained.

However, Altair sensed something was amiss and decided to let Ezio know of her thoughts once they were away from the house.

"Thank you, Signore." Ezio said with gratitude in his voice.

"Of course, my child. Do you and your friend need a place to stay? You're more than welcome here." Uberto said.

"No grazie. (No thank you) I'll meet you at the piazza." Ezio replied to Uberto.

"Don't worry, Ezio. Everything is going to be fine." Uberto said with reassurance before closing the door.

Once they were away from the Uberto house Ezio turned to Altair and asked," Let us head to Piazza… Is something the matter?"

Altair then turned to Ezio and decided to convey her suspecions to him," I don't think you should trust that man, Ezio. I sensed lies and deception from him."

"What? I think you are tired from not resting at all. My father trusts him and so I will as well." Ezio said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Altair sighed before replying," Very well, novizio, but I believe that your trust is misplaced."

Ezio didn't say anything, but turned and continued to walk toward the Piazza with his hood pulled up. Altair followed with a sense of dread creeping upon her as they entered the Piazza. Ezio and Altair noticed that angry cowed was in front of the gallows where Giovanni, Federico and his younger brother stood with nooses around their necks.

"Giovanni Auditore, you and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?" Uberto asked as he turned to Giovanni.

"Yes. The documents that were delivered to you last night." Giovanni stated glaring at Uberto.

"I'm afraid I know nothing of these documents." Uberto said as he turned back toward the crowed.

"He's Lying!" Ezio called out appalled at what Uberto was saying.

"We need to get closer." Ezio said as looked at Altair who simply nodded her head and began to follow him into the crowed.

"In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary. I am bound to pronounce you GUILTY. You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced to DEATH." Uberto said to the crowed.

"YOU are the traitor, Uberto – And one of THEM! You may take our lives this day, but WE WILL have yours in return! I swear! We will…" Giovanni was then cut off by the floor from under them allowing them to hang.

"FATHER!" Ezio called out with despair in his voice.

Altair tried to follow, but the crowd blocked her path slowing her down slightly.

"There! Grab that boy! He's one of them!" Uberto ordered the guards.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Ezio threatened as he pushed the guards that were holding him off his arms.

"Guards! Arrest him!" Uberto ordered.

Altair quickly pushed more people out of her way as soon as she saw Ezio become surrounded by guards with his sword drawn, however he was quickly disarmed be the more armored guard. Altair had managed to break free of the crowed and instantly drew her sword. The armored guard quickly turned around and used his and slashed upwards at an angle.

Altair however was fast enough to avoid getting sliced in half, but not fast enough to avoid getting injured badly. Altair hissed in pain as the ax made a line that came up from her left hip to her right shoulder. Altair ignored the pain and ducked down to avoid another swing and quickly plunger her sword upward underneath the guards armor killing him.

Altair then quickly turned to Ezio while ignoring her throbbing would and said," Go novizio! I will hold them off for as long as I can!"

"Altair…" Ezio started as he noticed the wound that appeared to be bleeding heavily.

While Altair's attention was on Ezio a guard appeared behind her and swung his sword downwards causing another bad wound to appear on her back. Altair quickly turned around and decapitated the guard, but she was soon pierced in the leg by an arrow along with another guard taking another strike at her back causing a very bloody X to appear on her back.

Ezio instantly knew that she was outnumber and quickly ran to her. Ezio punched a guard hard in the face before dodging a sword strike before punching that guard in the face. Ezio then quickly grabbed Altair's arm and put it over his shoulders while he wrapped his other arm around her waist and began to help out of the Piazza.

"You idiot…" Altair hissed in pain as she leaned on Ezio as they walked the back alley ways.

"You should have left me and run like I told you." Altair growled out before hissing in pain as Ezio had no choice, but to pull her into a nearby hay stack to escape the guards that were approaching.

Ezio then turned his attention to Altair's leg wound.

"I would not leave you behind… Beside not man should leave a woman to fight his battles, no matter how strong she was and I don't want to lose anyone else today... Now let me look at your wounds." Ezio replied sternly as he examined the arrow in her leg.

"I am going to have to pull this arrow out. I am sorry for the pain…" Ezio stated. Before Altair could react, Ezio quickly pulled the arrow out causing Altair to clench her teeth in pain and let out a small groan.

"I am sorry…" Ezio apologized again as he pulled out some bandages from one of his pockets and began to wrap the wound. He then leaned over Altair and began to examine her chest wound.

"This is deep I am no doctor, but I know you will need stitches. Unfortunately I only have bandages and we are short on time so I will have to wrap the rest your wounds and let us pray that the bleed will stop." Ezio said began to wrap Altair's front and back wounds.

"You should not have had to do this for my sake…" Ezio started, but was cut off when Altair left up her hand and gently smacked him in the back of the head.

"Enough… I did what I thought was right. Stop apologizing already, novizio." Altair said sitting up in hay stack dine the guards were gone to allow Ezio finish wrapping her wounds.

"When will you stop calling me, novizio?" Ezio asked in a aggravated tone.

Altair answered with chuckle causing Ezio to glare at her and say," Don't laugh…"

"Since you are finished wrapping my wounds let us make haste to our sisters." Altair said quickly cutting off Ezio, who simply grunted on acknowledgement.

Just Altair took step she hissed in pain causing Ezio to instantly appear at her side and take her placing over his shoulder and his other arm around her waist. Altair looked at Ezio ready to protest, but decided against it since he was going to be stubborn and help her anyway. They then headed out into the main street ignoring the looks they were getting from people. Altair however cringed at the thought having to be stitched up for her wounds. She instantly knew that this night was going to be a long one.


	6. Chapter 6

The Reincarnated Assassin: Chapter 6:

(Hello all! I feel need to clear some confusion that is about my story. My character Altair is assumed to be the"Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad," Due to the fact that in my first chapter she learned her skills from her dreams and people called her Altair and she supposedly was killed theses people. Also in my first chapter I did have her kill a man, but I have never discussed that she was to continue kill people. As for what her true purpose is the will be revealed in later chapters. This explanation is dedicated to the person Wahh and I thank you for the review. And I would also like to thank Reader123 for inspiration for this story as well as the rest of my dear reviewers. I am sorry for this long explanation, but I felt it necessary to have to explain. And dear reviewers I do know Altair is a Mary-sueishthank you.)

Ezio and Altair continued down the street darkness had set over them. It was then that they noticed Annette was running toward them.

"Ser Ezio, Ser Altair, thank God! I've been looking everywhere for you both. Ser Altair your injured we must get you to a doctor…" Annette said as she looked at the bloodied bandages.

"No. I am fine I will stitch up my wounds myself when arrive where my sister are." Altair said quickly.

Ezio sensed that there was something Altair was not saying so he quickly changed the subject," What of my mother and sister?"

"They're safe. I'll bring you to them." Annette said as she turned to Ezio.

"No it's too dangerous to us to travel together. Tell me where to go and I'll meet you there." Eizo replied sternly.

"My sister's house, just north of the Duomo." Annette said.

"We'll be there." Ezio stated as he turned to look at Altair he instantly noticed that she was weakening considerably and that the color of her face was leaving her.

After Annette left Ezio and Altair managed to catch up with Annette rather quickly since they did not have to travel that far. As they entered Ezio quickly noticed that the place held many Courtesans.

"I think we have the wrong building." Ezio stated as continued to look around.

"Great. Just what the novizio needs…distractions." Altair muttered before hissing in pain.

Before Ezio could retaliate a woman wearing a red dress and had brown hair that was pinned back and wore a see through hood over her hair came toward them.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Messer Ezio… Annette speaks quite highly of you. I can see why." The woman stated as she looked at Ezio.

Altair on the other hand rolled her eyes under her hood and scoffed at her words. This caused Ezio to nudge her wound slightly making her hiss in pain.

"I appreciate the kind words Madonna…?" Ezio trailed off.

"Ti prego (please), call me Paola." The woman named Paola introduced herself.

"Thank you for letting my sister and mother stay here…" Ezio started to say, but was quickly cut off when he suddenly felt Altair begin to push away from him.

"You've been wounded and by the looks of it badly, Altair. You sister Anastasia is a lovely young girl who told much about you. Ezio quickly pick Altair up and follow me." Paola said as Ezio picked Altair up who instantly felt her back wounds pain increase tenfold.

"Put Altair down here and I will go get a doctor…" Paola started to say, but was quickly cut off by Altair.

"No, bring me some thread and a needle." Altair growled out gruffly as Ezio set her down onto the bed.

Paola didn't question as to why Altair refused to see a doctor, but knew it was not her place to ask. After Paola left to get what was asked for Ezio turned to Altair and asked,

"Why do you refuse to see a doctor?"

"We are wanted people here, novizio and at the right price the doctor could give any information regarding us to the guards. That and I don't want everyone my gender." Altair said glaring at Ezio.

"Right I forgot you were a woman." Ezio stated before he felt a pillow hit him on the head.

"You, novizio! Be grateful I am into much pain to grab my knives and chuck them at you." Altair said through gritted teeth while her wounds began to bleed heavily again.

Before Ezio replied they heard someone open the door to Paola with a needle and thread along with a rag and some warm water.

"Here are the things you asked for… It seems you are bleeding heavily. Are you sure that you will be able to patch these wounds up yourself?" Paola asked Altair.

"Do not worry Paola I will help Altair." Ezio stated to Paola, who nodded before she turned and left.

"Now let us get off your clothing so we can get a better look at your wounds… Don't look at me like I am planning to steal your virtù (Virtue) besides I am sure you bedded men before…" Ezio then stopped himself when he noticed that Altair's cheeks were slightly red and her glaring increased tenfold.

"You mean…." Ezio looked at her amazed before Altair turned away.

"Let's get this over with novizio…" Altair muttered as she threaded some of the thread into the needle before she began to remove the bandages from her body.

Ezio snapped out of his amazement before he quickly rushed over to Altair and made her sit down on the bed as he removed the rest of the bandages wincing as blood began to rush out of the wounds.

Ezio then began to help Altair remove her robes, Ezio took notice to her cheeks that were tinged pink soon became reddened as they removed the last garment revealing her curvaceous upper body to Ezio. Ezio stood staring in fascination and wonder as his mind went into over drive, but it was soon stopped when Altair growled at him,

"Stop staring novizio. Are you going to help me or not?"

Ezio quicklu nodded and wordlessly dropped on his knees in front of her before grabbing the cloth and putting it into the water and began to ring it out. Once it was rung out he then gently cleaned out Altair's chest wound first while trying to think of anything other her breast that were now going to pelage him in the nights to come.

When Ezio thought the wound was cleaned enough he quickly grabbed the threaded needle and dipped in the water before near the end of the wound and placed the needle near it when noticed her tense up considerably. Ezio looked up to see Altair look at the needle of if death itself had come lay claim to her soul.

"You need to relax Altair otherwise this going to hurt more than necessary." Ezio said as he tried to sooth her.

"I need to close the wound so you do not lose more blood than you already have… Besides I never thought the "Great Altair" would still be a virgin and have a fear of needles." Ezio teased slightly.

Altair the turned to Ezio and glared at him with a heated face causing him to chuckle. Altair then looked at up the ceiling as Ezio set to work on the wound since Altair began to relax; however, she tensed up again when Ezio gently brushed the outer side of her breast. Altair quickly relaxed again once he was up at her shoulder and finished closing her chest wounds.

Ezio on the other hand found it hard to focus at the task at hand since he felt the gentleness of Altair's skin against his hand and let out a slight sigh of relief once the front wound was finally stitched up. Ezio then repeated the process with her back wounds after gently brushing her long hair to the front, Ezio winced at the thought that she had gotten these wounds while defending him.

"Now all that's left is the leg wound, unfortunately your going have to remove your pants as well…" Ezio said as he turned around to give her some privacy.

Altair the quickly removed her pants and used the blanket to cover herself except for her wounded leg.

"You can turn back around, novizio." Altair stated quietly.

Ezio turned back around and nearly sighed in relief when he noticed that she also covered her breast as well. Ezio then walked back over to her and began to work on the leg wound. As soon as Ezio finished stitching up Altair's leg wound he pulled out some fresh bandages quickly bandaged up the stitches to prevent infection as much as he could.

"There all done, I wish had something to give you for being a brave little girl." Ezio teased.

Altair then reached for the pillow next to her and hit him in the head with it before growling out,

"Shut up, novizio."

Ezio chuckled before he gathered up everything and placed them on the shelf.

"You should get some rest you lost a lot of blood. So you should rest now. I'll inform Anastasia of what happened and tell her that you are better now." Ezio said as he headed for the door.

"Ezio… Thank you." Altair said as she climbed in the bed and began to fall sleep.

Ezio turned back around to see that Altair was in the bed sleeping. He smiled before walking over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead before replying softly," Your welcome, il mio angelo custode (my guardian angel)."

Ezio then left to inform everyone of Altair's condition not knowing that tomorrow Altair's condition would take a turn for the worst.

(Next Day)

Anastasia had managed to sneak some clean robes for sister from the Auditore estate while Claudia was busy with her mother and Paola and the Courtesan's were training Ezio how to blend and steal. Anastasia entered the room Altair was staying in when she noticed something off about Altair.

Anastasia walked up to her adoptive sister and noticed that she muttering something in her sleep. When Anastasia placed a hand on Altair forehead her hand felt as if it had caught on fire. Quickly removing her hand from Altair she placed the clean robes on a table that was in the room and quickly ran from the room just in time to see Ezio and everyone return.

Ezio had just returned with Paola and the courtesan's when he noticed Anastasia in a near panic state.

"What is it, Anastasia?" Ezio asked worriedly.

"It's Altair. I think she come down with a horrible fever…" Anastasia began to say more when she cut out by a loud scream.

Ezio quickly jumped into action and ran toward Altair's room where the source of the scream originated. As Ezio threw opened the door he instantly knew something was majorly wrong Altair was sitting up in the bed and her nails were digging into her skin as if she was trying get something off. Ezio quickly ran over to Altair and made her stop scratching herself before he quickly commanded,

"I need some cold water and a cloth, now!"

Paola nodded before asking the other courtesan's to see if anyone heard the scream and prevent them from calling the guard. She went to get the necessary item Ezio asked her to get.

Ezio then turned back to Altair that was when he noticed tears streaming down her eyes after she had managed to calm down. Eizo looked at her with hurt in his eyes when he noticed Altair's eyes open slightly.

"I'm sorry… so sorry…." Altair muttered as her eyes drifted closed again.

Ezio looked at her confused before asking quietly knowing that she could not here him," For what, il mio angelo (My angel)?"

Paola came back with a rag and old water and Ezio thanked Paola before she left the room leaving Ezio and Anastasia with Altair.

"I thank you Ezio for taking care of my sister." Anastasia said as she watched Ezio almost tenderly take care of sister.

"There is no need to thank me. If it wasn't for you sister I might have not made this far…I owe her a great deal." Ezio replied as she placed the cold cloth on her forehead causing Altair to grown in agony.

"I don't know what could have caused this, my sister has never been sick before…" Anastasia stated nearly wanting to cry as she saw Altair spring fresh tears from her eyes.

"I have never seen her cry either it breaks my heart to see it. She is normally so strong…yet I tend forget that she is just as human as I am…" Anastasia stated as she began to cry for her sister.

"You should go lie down for awhile, you are emotionally drained and shouldn't worry, Altair is as stubborn as a bull she'll be up and about in no time." Ezio said as he managed to calm her down.

"Thank you Ezio. I wish I had a brother that was like you." Anastasia said smiling before she left to her own room.

Ezio smiled slightly before turning to Altair and stared at her wonder why he was so drawn to this woman that was lying in the bed withering in agony. Ezio felt his stomach turn when he began to see Altair toss and turn.

"Be calm, il mio angelo. I am right here." Ezio said soothingly to Altair who he was now kneeling next to Altair and gently ran his fingers through her hair. When Altair seemed to have calmed Ezio got up and pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down watching Altair sleep. Deep in his heart Ezio felt that he and Altair we somehow destined to meet.


	7. Chapter 7

The Reincarnated Assassin: Chapter 7:

(Hey everyone, I want to dedicate this chapter to reader123, xoxo Lucifer's Daughter, and vidalover1400. I'm trying to keep with the Assassin's Creed plotline.)

Ezio had been sitting next to Altair's bedside watching her face contort with agony before going back to a more calm state. Ezio then heard the door opening so he turned to the door to see Anastasia come into the room.

"Hello Anastasia, do you feel better?" Ezio asked her.

Anastasia nodded before looking at her sister with a worried look upon her face before she turned to Ezio and asked," How is she?"

"She appears to get better, but then for some reason the fever returns. I am getting worried if the fever doesn't break by tomorrow I am going to get a doctor." Ezio said as he looked at Altair.

"I see. Ezio I heard from Paola that you need to go over to Leonardo's for something. I can watch her while you go do what you have to do." Anastasia suggested.

"Thank you, Anastasia. I hate the thought of leaving you and your sister here even with Altair still sick." Ezio said while looking at Altair whose face began to scrunch up with agony.

"Don't worry I am sure you will be back before it gets too late," Anastasia said smiling.

"Alright I'll try to be back before dark." Ezio replied before smiling back at Anastasia.

Ezio then looked over at Altair before standing up and leaning over placing a light kiss on her forehead before turning back to Anastasia who was wearing a big smile.

"Don't worry you secret is safe with me," Anastasia said giggling softly.

Ezio chuckled before bidding Anastasia a good-bye before he then headed out the door, closing it behind him.

Once the door closed Anastasia went and took the seat Ezio once sat in and watched her sister as she finally began to relax again.

Anastasia then took her sisters hand into her hand before saying," You know it's kind of funny, sister. To think of the promise we made not, but one year ago…"

_**(1 Year Ago)**_

_**Altair was standing outside the house looking up at the moon and stars. She then heard someone running toward her as Altair turned to see who it was she felt something wrap around her waist. Altair looked down and was surprised to see that Anastasia wrapped around her waist.**_

"_**What is wrong, Sorellina (Little sister)?" Altair asked her young sister.**_

"_**I had a bad dream…" Anastasia replied quietly.**_

"_**Do you want to talk about it?" Altair asked softly.**_

_**Anastasia looked up at her sister before looking toward the stars before replying," In my dream I was floating in nothing, but a black void. All of it was black there was no sun and no light at all, I felt alone with no one to care…"**_

_**Anastasia then began to cry, when she felt her sister pull her into a hug before reply," My dear Sorellina (Little sister) I will always be there to care for you."**_

"_**Promise," Anastasia asked looking up at her.**_

_**Altair smiled her rare smile before nodding her head before replying," Promise."**_

_**(Flashback End)**_

Anastasia smiled at the memory before looking at her sister whose face began to scrunch up in agony. Anastasia then took Altair's hand in hers and placed Altair's hand to her forehead and began to say a silent prayer.

_**(Altair's Dreams)**_

_**Altair stood in a void of darkness walking through it when she suddenly heard a voice call out to her. She could tell it was a woman's voice and so she ran toward the voice. Suddenly, the scenery around her changed, a burning house was now in front of her. Altair then felt her body start to move on its own causing her to run into the flaming house.**_

_**She began to call out to the person who called to though she couldn't understand who she was calling out to. It was then that she noticed a figure crouched near the back of the room. As she approached the figure her eyes widened at what she saw. A woman was slumped over in pool of blood surrounding her it was evident that she had taken her own life.**_

_**Altair also noticed that large white wings were lying next to her and looked as if they were torn from whatever they came from. Just as Altair leaned to take a closer look at the woman, the woman suddenly lunged at her. Grabbing her shoulders with her body covered in flames and yelled at her," LET ME DIE! LET ME DIE! IT'S YOU FAULT! LET ME DIE!"**_

_**Altair suddenly felt a fear rising within her heightening to levels she never knew and before she knew it she let out a loud scream.**_

"_**Don't love, never love, love kills, and love destroys. Don't love don't fall in love or all you'll know is pain." A soft voice said to her in a singing voice.**_

"_**I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Altair told the voice before closing her eyes again.**_

_**(Dream end)**_

Anastasia could hear Altair mumble apologies again and again with tears streaming down her face. Anastasia could hear the brokenness in her voice which caused her own eyes to well up with tears. Never before had she seen her sister sound so broken and began to cry.

"Oh, dear sister I wish I could take away your pain. I'm sorry that you have to go through this." Anastasia said as she gripped her sister's hand clutching tightly afraid that if she let go her sister might go into more pain.

Anastasia eyes widened slightly when she heard," No I would not allow to endure this fever for me."

Anastasia looked at her sister who was now looking at her with dried tear streaks running down her face. Anastasia couldn't help, but begin to cry again before lunging at Altair embracing her in a hug forgetting the wounds that were upon her body.

"As much as I am grateful for you hug dear Sorellina (Little sister). My wounds…" Altair stated before her sister quickly let go of her.

Anastasia then quickly pulled away rapidly apologizing for her hug, which caused Altair to laugh lightly. Anastasia then looked at her before saying," Ezio was also worried too."

"Speaking of him, where is the, Idiota?" Altair asked Anastasia who blinked at her before smiling.

"Why do call Ezio that sister?" Anastasia asked.

"Because he is one… Don't look at me like." Altair stated when she saw the mischievous glint in her sisters' eyes.

"You call him that because you like him don't you?" Anastasia stated playfully.

"Nonsense I call him that because he doesn't think with any, but his…."

"Okay, Okay I did not want to know that." Anastasia said covering her ears while her face turned red.

"Thought not," Altair stated while smiling slightly.

Anastasia smiled back at her sister before placing a hand on her forehead," It seems that you fever has almost gone. That is good."

Anastasia then noticed that her sister's eyes seemed to go far off and that a she was thinking of something disturbing.

"What's wrong?" Anastasia asked.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with," Altair replied back before she then closed her eyes and began to fall back asleep.

Anastasia sighed and said out loud," I wish that you would tell me what's wrong instead of keeping it inside you. I hope Ezio can break that dam that you placed around your heart."


	8. Chapter 8

The Reincarnated Assassin: Chapter 8:

(I dedicate this chapter to Reader123 and Anna Cahill for reviewing my last chapter. And a thank you for all those that favorite my story and story alerts.)

Anastasia had been sitting with her sister as she slept for a little longer. It wasn't until early morning the next day when she heard someone enters the room.

"How is she?" a male voice asked her.

It didn't take her long to figure out that it was Ezio, as she turned she noticed that he had a small smile on his face.

"She was awake not too long ago, but she went back to sleep. I can see that you have gotten what you wanted from Leonardo." Anastasia said with a small smile.

"Yes now all I have to do now is take my vengeance…" Ezio said before looking down at the ground.

"Not without me, Novizio..." A female voice inturuppted.

Both Ezio and Anastasia looked up to see Altair sitting up looking at them with a serious expression on her face.

"No Altair you are just now recovering from a fever. You must not go..." Anastasia said before gently lifting the blacket up to cover her chest.

"I have to agree with you sister. You are just now recovering from a fever. Besides I don't need help and I would hate for you to get anymore injuries because of me." Ezio said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Idiota you don't realize what is at stake here- " Altair stated, but was cut short when she leaned foreward when her back started to burn.

"Accidenti (Damn)! Accidenti!" Altair cursed while she was hunched over.

Ezio sighed before saying," You can come with, but..."

Altair looked up at Ezio with a challanging look as well as determiniation in her eyes.

"You have to get up from the bed and walk to the door and back to the bed again. So that I know that you are able to walk." Ezio explained with a challanging voice.

Altair glared at him before taking the blanket from her sister and wrapped it around her before getting up from the bed trying as much as she could to not show weakness before this idota. Altair managed to get to the door fine, but losing stamina quickly since she had been bed ridden for some days.

As Altair turned and began to head to the bed again however half way to the bed her vision began to fade slightly causing her to fall to her right. Ezio was instaly next to her as she leaned against him for sopport.

"Well, it looks like I was right." Ezio stated with s smirk.

Altair glared at him and was fixing to push off him to show him that she wasn't one of the women he was used to, but he quickly picked her up bridel style and carried her to bed before gently placing her back onto the bed.

Altair had a scowl on her face before turning away from him," You shouldn't scowl Altair it make your face less pretty..."

Altiar could feel heat rushing to cheeks before turning to and said," You Idiota, I hope an arrow pierces you –"

She was cut off when she felt Ezio quickly place his lips on hers before pulling away. Altair's eyes widened as she looked at him in shock, but that quickly went away as soon as she could that smug smirk start to take affect.

"I promise to give you another one if you stay here and behave like a good girl," Ezio said teasingling.

"IDIOTA!" Altiar cried out with red cheeks and tthrew a pillow at him causing him to laugh.

"Okay, Okay, let my check your wounds now sister while Ezio goes for his target. Now go, shoo, shoo," Anastasia said playfully with her hands in motion.

Ezio laughed and turned to leave, but just as he turned to leave he decided to leave with one last comment.

"Oh before I go Altair I forgot to tell you something." Ezio said with a mishceiveious smile.

Altair looked at him with a glare her cheeks still red as Anastasia climbed onto the bed and began to remove the bandages from her back wound.

" And what would that be, novizio?" Altair asked with a growl.

"You have such lovely breast maybe next time we can go a littler further," Ezio replied back with smile as Altair eyes widened before her face then bacam completely red.

Altair reached to her right and threw the nearest thing she could find which was her boot. Ezio laughed before he wuickly closed the door to avoid getting a boot to he face.

Altair sat on the bed fuming at the idiota's word however she was thrown out of her thoughts when she heard her little sister began to giggle behind her.

"What is so funny?" Altair asked before she returned to grumbling while she thought of how Ezio was an idiota.

"You and Ezio, I am surprised that you didn't go for your throwing knives that were on the stand where your boots were." Anastasia then let out laugh when Altair's grumbling increased ten fold.

"Don't worry about it, Altair. Ezio is just being himself..." Anastasia said as she began to look at her sister's chest wounds.

"I wish you were more careful... These are healing nicely, they should be out by tomorrow since you have always been a fast healer. After I place fresh bandages I shall go fetch you something to eat since I believe that you can now hold down solid food." Anastasia said as she finished bandaging the last wound on Altair's leg.

"Good the soon the stitiches are out the sooner I can relearn how to use my body again... We also need to send news to father and mother." Altair said as she looked at her little sister.

Anastasia instantly looked at her before nodding her head, "I'll write mother and father and let them know what happened and when Ezio comes back I'll ask him to take to the pidgen coop to be sent..."

"Knowing that novizio he will get himself known through out Florenze... be sure that Ezio's mother and Claudia are ready to go. I must dress myself and prepare myself. Unfortantly, I can already for see something going wrong so my wounds will have bear some pain upon me." Altair stated as she slowly restood from the bed and walked over to were her clothing was.

"Okay, and sister please don't push yourself so hard because I would hate for your wounds to be opened up again. I'll bring you something to eat then I'll write the letters." Anastasia said before she quickly left. Altair then turned to her clothes and wuickly redressed, but left her weapons off and began to rewarm up her bady to get used to the long excersice that was sure to come.

Not long after Anastasia left she returned back to the room with a plate of food that bore fruit and some meat.

"This was all I could find, Paola was out with the other ladies so I found what I could." Anastasia said as she sat the plate down onto the table.

Altair nodded to her from her push up position before standing and walking over. Altair sat down and began to eat while she watched her sister use the ink and quill to write to their family. By the time Altair was done eating Anastasia had finished the letter gently folding it up and placing it into an evelope and using the wax from the candle to seal it shut.

"Well, that should do it. You need to sleep some more so you can be ready, Altair." Anastasia stated.

"And you as well, little sister." Altair said as she gaver her a weak nodd.

After Anastasia left Altair laid back onto the bed and fell asleep waiting for Ezio to return.


	9. Chapter 9

The Reincarnated Assassin: Chapter 9:

(I would like to thank Reader123 for your review as well as your words of encouragement and for all those that favorite and alerts for my story.)

Altair was awoken to the sound of someone knocking on her door; she got up from her bed and quickly went to the door. When she opened the door Anastasia stood there.

"Ezio has returned we are going to head out now." Anastasia said with a frown.

"And let me guess that _novizio_ got him self known through out _Florenze_?" Altair growled as she quickly got up from the bed trying to ignore the pain through out her body that was still healing.

Altair then followed her down the stair to see Ezio talking to Paola when he saw Altair he quickly walked over to her and began to ask her if she was alright to travel, but she quickly cut him off.

"Enough of your concern, novizo, I am fine and I am able to walk... though it might have been safer had you descression in your attempt of revenge." Altair stated with a scowl on her face before turning to Paola.

"I thank you for providing my sister sanctuary and for providing me the supplies for my wounds." Altair said bowing slightly to her. However, she stifined slightly when she is pulled into a hug.

"You both are welcome here anytime, My dear." She spoke with a motherly voice.

Once she released Altair, she then stood back and watched as Altair turned to Ezio and said," Well, novizo, are we ready to go?"

Ezio growled a yes at her and glared at her as she and her sister headed out, soon he and his family left soon after.

Once they were outside Ezio turned to Altair and said," We need to leave as well as for some place safe for my family and your sister."

Altair nodded her head before replying," Yes though we will need some horses as well. Let us be off quickly since I have a feeling the gaurds will be on high alert let's try and remian unnoticed, novizio."

"Will you ever start calling me by my name? I keep telling you that I hate it when you call me that." Ezio growled out as the two of them began to walk toward the gate with their families trailing behind them.

"Let me think...mmmm... No." Altair replied sarcastically.

Ezio glared at her before they both were engolfed in silence however Altair and Ezio both seemed to notice that the guards at the gate were blocking their way out to the stables.

"Novizio, go talk to you lady friends over there to destract the guards so we can countiue on our way." Altair instructed while Ezio looked at her with utter contempt.

Ezio begrudingly agreed and soon the guards were destracted by the courtseans. Once they were out of the city they headed toward the stables upon their approach the head stable owner noticed them coming over.

"Ahh you must be Altair, you father sends his greetings and tells me that you will be needing a carriage as well as another horse for your fiance. Your horse is ready for you to ride today." The stable man said with a smile.

Altair's mouth twitched slightly and vowed to get back at her father for this, though it became a garuntee when she saw Ezio smirking before pulling Altair close to him to go with the act.

"Yes... Could you please just get the carriage and horses ready my...fiance will drive it." Altair said with a death glare on her face though the stable couldn't see it thanks to the hood.

Once the stable man was gone Altair elbowed Ezio in the ribs,

"What was that for and when did we agree that I was going to be driving the carriage?" Ezio asked while rubbing his sore ribs and scowl on his face.

"You are too close to me and the reason being is that we don't need any other drivers where we are going and who we are." Altair replied with a frown before she began to mutter how she hated novinces.

Ezio rolled his eyes before he noticed the stable man bring up Notte to Altair as she climbed on to Notte she noticed that the carriage was ready and that Ezio was helping the others into the carraige. After saying good bye to the stable man they headed out Altair didn't know how long they had benn traveling when suddenly soldiers appeared infront of them.

"Boun giorno (Good day) Ezio!" the man in front of the guards spoke.

Altair instantly knew that it was the man that Ezio had picked a fight with days earlier Altair's eyes narrowed at him before she turned to Ezio who looked like he was going to kill. Altair sighed before getting off her horse and Ezio got off the carriage Altair noticed the Claudia and Anastasia had gotten out of the carriage to see why they had stopped.

"How could you leave _Firenze _without saying a proper goodbye?" The man stated with most fake sounding voice that Altair ever heard.

"Ezio!" Claudia called out when guards appeared behind her and Anastasia luckily the guards didn't look inside the carriage.

"What do you want, Vieri?" Ezio asked with a hint of malice in his voice.

"So many things! A larger palazzo, two new steeds, a prettier bride... Oh and yes...your life." He stated as he srew his sword.

Altair drew her both her swords that were now stapped to each side of her hips quickly spun herself around. She tensed her jaw when the stabbing pain of her wounds came crashing upon her, Altair quickly stabbed the men in their necks quickly removing her swords to allow them to drop dead. The horses that were in front of the carrage began to neigh and become agitated. Altair noticed the Ezio seemed to be struggling and went to help when a sharp burinig senstation came to her back.

The burining transformed into pain and it was not eminating from her wounded back, but from two spots near her shoulder blades. The pain caused her to fall to one knee and as she leaned on her sword she looked up and suddenly the scenary around her had changed the smell of burning rotten flesh entered strongly into her nose. As she looked her up she could see a burnt body laying stapped onto a alter blood seemed to have once been pouring from several server wounds afflicted onto it.

What disturbed her the most about it was that the fact that it was a woman not only that the atomosphere around the body seemed to have been one of resignation as if the woman accepted what fate had given her. Suddenly, Altair was back into reality and the pain was still there and throbbing, but she clentched her teeth together and ran over to assisst Ezio. However she didn't notice the guard behind her and as a result he the guard slashed downwards hitting the left side.

Altair cursed under her breath before blocking another blow from the guard in front of her and another blow from the guard behind her. Altair glared at each of the men before letting her right arm fall slack and allowing the guard to impale himself on her sword before quickly decapitating the other guard.

"What sorcery is this!" The man named Virei cried out.

Altair turned to see that the guards where dispatched, and much to her surprise another male voice answered with a laugh," Not sorcery, boy. Skill!"

"Show yourself!" Virei demanded with his sword raised.

"As you wish." The man said before throwing a knife at his hand causing him to drop his sword.

Soon men arrived, Altair noticed that the leader was Mario she couldn't help shake her head before shaking her head at the man's presence again after becoming another father to her. She had met and trained under Mario for years while her father went about his buisness and so she would always remeber her second mentor.

"Here! Use this!" Mario said and tossed a confused Ezio a sword.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Virei called out, but when he noticed Mario smirk and start to run at him he took the coward's way out and ran.

Soon the guards and Mario's men clashed, Altair then ran toward Anastasia and managed ot successfully block the guard's attack, but the pain on her left side and her thigh caused her enough pain that almost made her collapse. Luckily for her, Ezio quickly stabbed the guard in the stomach causing him to drop dead.

"Well I believe that we are somewhat even in the life saving department." Ezio said shrugging his shoulders slighly.

Altair instantly noticed a guard run up on him so she quickly grabbed on her throwing daggers and threw it into the guards face as he fell backward Ezio looked at him then at Altair and said," Nice throw."

The battle was over and Ezio went over to Mario and began to speak to him, Altair then turned to Anastasia and began to make sure she wasn't hurt before going over to Claudia and doing the same.

"It has been to long, my dear student. And from the looks of it you have been keeping my beloved _nipote _(Nephew) out of trouble." Mario said with a smile.

Altair looked at him and smiled before shaking her head however she winced in pain as her old wounds and new wound began to throb.

"May I ask how you two know each other?" Ezio asked before sighing at the looking at Altair's newest wound.

"She is my best student, I trained her when her father couldn't. We should begin to head back to Monteriggioni. It is not far from her we will have the stable hands take care of Notte for you Altair as well as the other horses." Mario said before he noticed he nephew ask his men for some bangages.

"Are you hurt, Nipote?" Mario asked concerned.

"No Uncle, but she is." Ezio stated before walking over to Altair who simple rolled her eyes and began to let him bandage her wound.

"There that should be good enough until we reach out destination." Ezio stated before helping his sister and her sister back into the carriage.

Once they arrived at Monteriggioni, Ezio began to talk to his Uncle, but Altair wasn't paying any attention to them and opted to walk next to her sister. Once they arrived at the large estated at the back of the town Altair looked up at the old building, but stopped when she felt not only a sharp in her back near the shoulder blades like what happened in battle, but her head began to become painful. Altair clutched her head and fell to her knees she didn't hear her sister call out to her nor Ezio or Mario.

The next thing she knew was that she was back in the room where the burnt body of the woman had been she could still smell the burnt flesh and could hear a voice say over and over again with resignation and sadness.

"**Is this all I could do to help him? Was I no good to him? Was I worthless? Why didn't he love me like he loved her? Why? Why?**" the female voice cried.

The next thing she knew the ground began to shake and the alter began to descend bring the body along with it. Altair looked up and could see a the ceiling start to come down onto her. Altair shot up from the bed with sweat coating her forhead and body she placed a hand on her head when she heard Ezio say,

"Bad dream?"

Altair turned to look at Ezio who stared at her with concern in his eyes as well as guilt.

"What's with that look, Novizio? Why do you look guilty?" She asked him.

Ezio just shook his head and Altair didn't press the subject and a comfortable silence fell between them.

"You worred Anastasia, my uncle, my sister, my mother and I when you collapsed..." Ezio said trailing off.

Altair simply looked at him with an understanding look he then said," You should get some sleep. Tommorrow will no doubt be a busy day." Ezio said before standing up from the chair he sat on next to.

"I hope this will be last time you collapse not that I don't mind you being in my arms. I just don't like the worring you cause us." Ezio stated as he watched Altair with amusment as she threw him a glare.

"Well then I shall see you tommorrow, _Buonanotte, mio angelo_ (Goodnight, my angel)" Ezio said with a teasing tone.

Altair blushed lightly before replying quietly, "_Buonanotte, Novizio._"

As Altair fell asleep she could hear Ezio laugh lightly before closing the door behind him, Altair had a feeling that these sudden visions or halluciations will be getting much worse she could only pray that they would not affect her abilities. Little did she know that they were about get much worse.


	10. Chapter 10

The Reincarnated Assassin: Chapter 10:

(Anonymous Reviewer: I thank you for checking out my stories and I do slow updates I am sorry that my speed updating is not up to your standard though I do thank for the Wakeup call.

Sopherina Auditore: I am pleased that you enjoy my fanfic. I will hopefully try to ease some more romance scenes in place. And thank you for the encouragement.)

It had been three days since their arrival at Monteriggioni during this time Altair's old wounds were finally healed thought her newer wound was still bothering her slightly. Altair sighed as she sat on her bed gently trying to not be reminded of the nightmares that had constantly plagued her. Altair heard her door open up and it revealed Ezio in the door way as he entered the room Altair noticed that his eyes seemed to hold a deep concern there.

"May I come in?" Ezio asked while he stood in the door way.

Altair didn't say anything just nodded her head as Ezio then entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"What is the matter? My Uncle and I can't help, but notice you lack of sleep…" Ezio asked before coming closer and taking a seat next to her.

"It is nothing, _novizio_, I am fine." Altair stated before looking back at the floor.

"It is not anything, Altair; it is obvious that you have not been sleeping all of worry for you. I know that you hate making you sister worry." Ezio said trying to ignore her comment on him being a novice.

"You are being to try my patience, _novizio_." Altair growled as she tried to not lose her temper.

"Why won't you let me help you? Altair you are not getting enough sleep_,__Il mio angelo_ (My angel)…" Ezio stated however he trailed off when he noticed that Altair was blushing slightly.

Altair glared harder when she noticed that Ezio began to grin before she said," Why do call me that?"

"Why shouldn't I after all you have saved me on more then on occasion?" Ezio said with a small smirk.

"Well don't…" Altair stated before frowning when she noticed that his smirk didn't diminish.

"Only if you stop calling me, _novizio_, other than that I shall continue to call you that." Ezio said with a smug grin.

Altair smirked back before replying," Not a chance, _novizio_."

Ezio smirk then faded before looking at her and said," _Il mio angelo_, you need to sleep not only that you have seemed to have reopened your wound."

Altair looked at her left side was indeed bleeding again which caused her to curse under her breath. Ezio sighed before he grabbed the bandages that were sitting on the shelf next to the bed.

Ezio grabbed the bandages and looked at Altair before saying," Lay down."

Altair glared at Ezio, but felt her exhaustion catch with her so she laid down without much of a fight on her part. As Ezio began to clean and bandage when he then looked at Altair before asking again," These dreams that keep you up was it the same nightmare that you had when we first arrived here?"

"I don't want to talk about them…" Altair stated which caused Ezio to shake his head at her.

"You need sleep, _Il mio angelo_, maybe by telling someone of these dreams you might be able to get some sleep." Ezio stated as bandaged Altair's wound.

Altair sighed in slight aggrivation, but she knew that Ezio would not leave her in peace without his curosity satsified.

Altair looked up at the ceiling before she began," It's all the same dream, I am in what I believe is an alter room... The stench of rotting flesh is strong in the air... on top of an alter lies a woman's body, her body seemed to be burned beyond reconition... That atmosphere is statuated with pain, sorrow, self hatred and most of all rezignation... that woman was ready to die... I can her speak with a broken voice of someone who had lost all hope..."

Ezio looked at Altair after he finished bandaging her up and sat down onto the bed and asked," What does this voice say?"

Altair closed her eyes and said," **Is this all I could do to help him? Was I no good to him? Was I worthless? Why didn't he love me like he loved her? Why? Why?**"

Ezio looked at her with a bit of confusion before he asked," Do you know who "he" is?"

Altair looked at him with a blank look before stating," No…"

Ezio shook his head before saying," You should talk to my Uncle maybe there is some significance to your dream."

"No I don't believe there is any significance about my dream," Altair replied before sighing in frustration.

Ezio sighed before he spoke," Well do feel any better? Think you might be able to sleep?"

Altair looked at him with tired eyes before replying," No I don't think sleep will find me this night."

Suddenly, an idea came to Ezio that reminded him of when his younger brother would have a bad dream. Altair watched Ezio as he got from the bed and walked over to the other side of the bed before lying down onto the bed. This caused Altair to stiffen and growl out," What do think you are doing, "_Novizio, _what do you think you are doing?"

"What is the matter? Do you not trust my enough to lie here?" Ezio said with a challenging voice.

Altair was beginning to feel too drained to argue, but she tried to shake it off when she suddenly felt Ezio close her eyes.

"_Novizio…_" Altair growled out, but cut off by Ezio.

"Enough please don't fight me on this just try to sleep… I don't to have to worry about you getting any more wounds for my sake and to try and keep your sister worried." Ezio said.

"Very well I'll try, but you must make a promise." Altair said looking at him with a very stern and serious look.

"Very well, what?" Ezio said with a raised eyebrow.

"You must not tell my sister about my nightmares they are to stay between me and you." Altair said.

Ezio nodded and watched as Altair turned and blew the candles that were on the shelf and kept her back to Ezio and began to fall asleep with her robes on as well as her boots. Her weapons she had placed on the dresser on the opposite side of the bed, Ezio listened to the sound of her breathing and waited before she was in a deep sleep and gently pulled her over to him. Ezio felt Altair stir which caused him to stiffen slightly, but relaxed as Altair turned and faced him subconsciously put her head upon his chest.

Ezio smiled at her before he began to think about what she had told him of her nightmares something about them didn't make any sense. But decided not to dwell on it with the woman that keeps have the said nightmares in his arms Ezio knew that Altair wouldn't be happy with the position they were now in. Though Ezio figured he would deal with that when the time came, but for now he was content with what was happening now. Ezio didn't understand why he was so attracted to Altair, but he was happy to have her with him since he might have not made it this far without her.

Ezio then placed his right arm around her waist before placing a kiss on her now hoodless head and said," Goodnight, _Il mio angelo_."

Ezio then closed his eyes and fell asleep, little did they relize that in the up coming years they were soon going to realize that they were going to need each other more then ever.


	11. Chapter 11

The Reincarnated Assassin: Chapter 11:

**(I would like to thank Sopherina Auditore and Anonymous for their awesome reviews and to Anonymous I'll be re editing my chapters so the grammar works. XP This chapter is for you guys.)**

Altair awoke feeling more rested then she had in the nights that she spent here at the Auditore Villa. Altair went to sit up, but stopped when she felt a arm around her waist Altair's eyes flew open and she looked up to see Ezio sleeping next to her. This caused Altair to instantly remove his arm from around her and began to move away only to fall ungracefully off the bed with a loud ***THUMP*** Altair started to sit up when she noticed Ezio leaning over the bed with a smirk on his face. She glared at up at him with a light dust of red staining her cheeks.

"I knew you would react badly to the position we were in, but I didn't think this funny sight would be what I would awaken too," Ezio sated with a laugh.

Altair glared Ezio before she growled out." _**Novizio**__**…**_"

Before Ezio could poke anymore fun at Altair the heard her bedroom door open and Mario stepping in asking," What's going on I heard what sounded like something fell?"

Ezio grinned while Altair gave him a death glare that promised pain, but Ezio ignored it and said," I wanted to see Altair's reaction if she found out I was in her bed."

Mario looked at his nephew before sighing while shaking his head," _**Nipote**_(Nephew), you should be grateful she wasn't near her daggers."

Ezio looked at his Uncle with confusion before asking," What do you mean, Uncle?"

"The last man that tried to bed Altair wound up with a throwing knife in _**le**__**palle**_ (his balls)," Mario said with a slight chuckle when he noticed his nephew wince.

Ezio looked over at Altair and asked with a little hesitance in his voice," Did you really do that to the poor _**bastardo**_ (bastard)?"

Altair scoffed before replying with venom in her voice," That _**bastardo**_(bastard) thought it would be worth the effort to try and make me lye with him. I turned him down."

Ezio was a little disturbed by the last sentence she said and by the way she grinned when she said it. Mario the quickly interrupted before more could be spoken," Well that good thing is you're both alright, come Ezio I have something to discuss with you. Altair why don't you head to the training ring and relearn you techniques as well as your body."

Altair looked at Mario before nodding her head she then rose from her spot on the ground while Ezio began to leave with his Uncle. He stopped and turned to Altair before saying," I hope we can continue this another time, _**Il **__**Mio **__**Angelo**_ (My Angel)."

Altair turned to Ezio who was wearing a grin on his face she grabbed her pillow and threw it at him all the while glaring at him as he ducked out of the room laughing. Altair put a hand on her forehead and began to rub it feeling a headache begin to develop. Once Altair had on her equipment she went into the weapons room and grabbed only her red bladed sword before heading to the training area outside. Upon entering she noticed that the mercenary welcomed her presence and allowed her to train with them as the hours came and gone she felt her body adjust to the strain of training which she was thankful for since she had begun to feel useless lying in the bed.

However, once she stopped training for a break to allow her muscles to relax so she could go at her training longer she noticed Mario storm out of the Auditore Villa with a look of anger and disappointment in his eyes. Altair stood from the ledge near the training ring and began to walk over to her mentor.

"What's the matter? Did the _**Novizio**_(Novice) say something stupid?" Altair asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

Mario chuckled before replying," No my _**Nipote**_(Nephew) is being stubborn and does not see the importance of his heritage or why we do what we do…*sigh* that boy is as stubborn as his father. Will you be accompanying them?"

Altair chuckled before replying," You should that answer by now,_**Il **__**Mio **__**Maestro**_ (My Teacher). I will never leave a brother in need whether it be my teacher or my sister I will not leave them behind."

Mario laughed and said," That is what makes you a good Assassin _**mio **__**studente**_(My Student). But do you remember our saying?"

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted," Altair replied with pride in her voice as she remembered the Creed in which she lived by.

"Good, now go inform your sister then come to my study I shall fill you in on what we are planning for tonight," Mario stated patting her on the back before he turned to talk to the mercenaries.

Altair walked into the Auditore villa quickly headed to her sister's room as she knocked on the door she heard her sister call her in. Anastasia sat near one of the dresser tables while writing in what appeared to be her journal she stopped when she saw Altair enter her room.

"_**Sorellina**_(Little Sister) I came to tell you that we will be staying here while Ezio takes his family more North," Altair stated with a small frown.

"I know… I heard Mario and Ezio arguing about duty and figured that you were going to help Mario," Anastasia stated with a smile.

Altair walked over to her sister giving her hug before bidding her good bye as she left Altair entered Mario's study and walked over to him. Altair then turned to look at the wall that bore pages from a book though Altair couldn't really tell.

"These are what is known as Codex Pages written by your name sake Altair. There are still a lot of pages missing, but hopefully with your help we can find them all though we'll have to find someone to translate the pages," Mario explained.

"These pages have hidden lines on them, like a map," Altair stated as she used her Eagle Vision on them.

"Ah so you noticed that too. Well we'll have to worry about that later we have a plan to go over, _**mio **__**studente**_ (my student)"

Altair listened to Mario's plans for San Girrignano and how she planned to end Vieri de Pazzi who had been harassing him since Altair and Ezio arrived at the Auditore Villa. Altair agreed with Mario's plan and followed him to the stables. She then began to saddle up _**Notte**_(Night) before climbing on then followed Mario and his men to their destination. The stopped once they were nearly there in space surrounded by small houses this where the planned to allow their horses to stay and rest while they headed the rest of the way by foot. Altair was then alerted to the sound of coming horse running, Altair quickly had out a throwing knife ready to take down anyone who was a threat to them, but relaxed slightly when she noticed that it was Ezio.

Ezio climbed off his horse walking over to stand on Altair's right side Mario looked at him with surprise.

"Ezio? What are you doing here?" Mario asked surprise coating his voice.

"Taking responsibility, Vieri troubles you because of me. That and I didn't want Altair to have all the fun. It would make look bad if I was upstaged by a woman." Ezio said with a slight smirk as he noticed Altair glaring at him.

"Whatever you say, _**Novizio**_ (Novice)," Altair stated while shaking her head.

Mario laughed before he says," Vieri troubles us because he is a Templar and we are Assassins."

"Either way, I wish to help," Ezio says sincerely which caused Altair to look at him with approval.

Mario smiled before he replied to Ezio," _**Va **__**bene**_(Alright). Then listen close. First we must find a way inside the city. Though it seems Vieri expects us… He has sealed the gates and his men guard them. Fortunately for us, the city is larger than his host. The southern gate suffers for it. So this is where we will strike. _**Pronti**_(Ready)?"

Ezio looks at his Uncle before saying," I am ready."

"Good it looks like night is now falling upon us this should be used to our advantage." Mario said as night descended upon them.

Both Ezio and Altair followed Mario and his men to the gate once they were at the wall Ezio turned toward Altair and Ezio.

"Alright Ezio; Here's how it is going to work. My men and I will distract the guards. Once we've engaged them, you and Altair will go over the wall and find a way to open the gate. Here take theses throwing knives. Use them to dispatch the archers." Mario explained before handing Ezio some throwing knives.

Ezio nodded before taking the knives and placing them on his knife belt he then turned to Altair who nodded to him that she was ready whenever he was.

"I'm ready when you are," Ezio told his uncle.

Mario nodded before saying," Then let us begin."

Mario then turned toward his men and led them to the gate entrance before he then lead his men into battle with the guards. Using the distraction Ezio and Altair quickly used the boxes that were nearby to get over the wall. Once they landed on the roof top Altair and Ezio noticed the three archers standing on nearby rooftops. Altair nodded to Ezio to take out the first one as Ezio threw the knife it hit the man in the chest causing to fall over whether or not he was truly dead remained to be a mystery.

"How was that?" Ezio asked with a smug smirk.

Altair scoffed before replying," Not bad, _**Novizio**_ (Novice), for a beginner, but you must remember that you have to have to hit a vital spot on your enemy or it will take more throwing knives to take down an enemy."

Ezio scowled at her before replying angrily," Why do you have to criticize everything that I try?"

"Because _**Novizio**_(Novice) how do you expect to get any better without any? Look we can argue about your poor aim later we have a mission to complete," Altair replied before jumping down and quickly ran over to the roof that the archer once occupied as she stood up she quickly grabbed one her own throwing knives. Altair then launched her knife at the second archer hitting him straight in the forehead. Ezio then ran ahead of her dispatching the last archer before jumping down and pulling the lever that opened the gate. As soon as the gate opened Mario and his troops entered the city Altair then took jumped off the roof before walking over to where Ezio stood.

"Well done Ezio, Altair we are in," Mario stated with praise in his voice.

As they approached a stair way Mario turned to Ezio and Altair and said," I want you two to distract the guards and keep them from raising the alarm. Hopefully it will buy me enough time to find and silence Vieri."

"_**Ve **__**Bene**_," Ezio replied as he and Altair started to head toward the men Mario quickly called out," Wait, _**Nipote**_(nephew), Altair; take a few of my men with you… Just to be safe since Altair isn't at her full strength."

Altair sighed knowing that Mario spoke truth before nodding her head in understanding soon Ezio and Altair along with a small squadron of Mercenaries charged at the group. Both Ezio and Altair used their double blades to take out two men by stabbing them in the head instantly killing them. Soon they both had out their swords and began to defend themselves. Altair quickly counter one man's blow dodging it from the guards right before stabbing her sword in his gut. As she twisted and pulled out she heard could see anther guard try and rush her, but she quickly ducked under before cutting him across the stomach turning and slicing him diagonally.

Altair watched the man fall to the ground before turning to see Ezio finishing off the last guard by stabbing him in the back before using his foot to push the guard off his sword. Ezio looked at Altair who nodded her head with approval before they then began to head to meet up with Mario Altair noticed a mercenary as they approached the well he seemed to wounded this caused Altair to quickly rush to his aid with Ezio and the others trailing behind her. As she knelt down she began to assess the damage which he appeared to be heavily wounded, luckily Altair knew what to and began to bandage him up.

As Ezio stopped next to her the mercenary said quickly," Ezio! Your uncle's under attack and needs help! Go to him!"

Once Altair was done patching him up she gave him a stern look that told the Mercenary that he wouldn't be fighting in any more battles this day. He gave her a look of appreciation before she turned to Ezio and signaled him to lead she then followed him to where Mario and his men were fighting a lot of guards.

"Ah, _**Nipote**_ (nephew), Altair! There you are! It seems my plan hit something of a snag… Virei's men ambushed us, and now we've got our hands full. My brothers and I will deal with these guards – I want you and Altair to go on ahead and root out that snake! Find Vieri! See that justice is served!" Mario yelled over the battlefield.

Altair turned to Ezio and quickly said," Let us go find a snake, _**Novizio**_ (Novice)."

Ezio let the fact she called him a Novice again slide before smirking then began to run off toward where Vieri was sure to be. Altair and Ezio took to the roof top being careful not to be seen by the guards as the pulled themselves up onto a roof near the one of the other gates they noticed people entering. It became obvious that their target was walking amongst the other men Altair didn't recognize most of them only Vieri both Altair and Ezio instantly began to listen as one of the men spoke.

"It's settled. Vieri, you will remain here to coordinate the _**mercenari**_ (mercenaries). Francesco will organize our forces in the city and send word when it's time to strike. Jacopo, you job is to calm the citizens once the deed is done." A male voice stated.

"What of that _**ubriacone**_(drunkard) Mario? He continues to harass my forces and I fear he'll discover what we intend." Vieri sated with his horrid voice that Altair recognized.

"He's always been trouble. Just like that _**bastardo**_(bastard) brother of his." The man to his left stated.

"Then let me reunite them, father!" Vieri pleaded to whom Altair figured was his father.

"There will be plenty of time to clean up the _**rifiuti**_(trash) when we're finished," the man wearing the black hood spoke.

It was then that Altair recognized the man from before when she and Ezio went to Uberto's home. Altair's eyes narrowed at the small group of Templars as she continued to watch them and listen to their conversation.

"Now, is there anything else? Muy bien. May the Father of Understanding guide you," The black hooded man asked.

"May the Father of Understanding guide you!" The other men replied back simultainusly.

As they turned to leave the heard another man shout," _**Commandante! **__**Commandante!**_ (Commander! Commander!)"

"What?" Vieri stated with annoyance coating his voice.

"Mario Auditore has invaded the city! He comes for you!" the guard stated.

"Then let's not keep him waiting," Vieri stated with a smug expression one that Altair want to rip off his face.

Ezio and Altair watched as Vieri moved upwards to one of the wall towers, Ezio and Altair then noticed two guards standing in their way.

Altair the turned to Ezio before saying," _**Novizio**_ (Novice), I am going to take out the guards I want you to wait by the edge of the tower. You can show yourself to Vieri and the two guards he has station up with him once you see my head over the edge of the tower I will nod for you to strike. Vieri will most likely send his guards to deal with you, but I will kill them before they can even move thus giving you the opportunity to strike him down."

Ezio nodded before he then asked," How will you kill the two guards you will need both your hands to hold you up."

"Rope." Altair replied.

"Rope?" Ezio asked with confusion, but before more could be said Altair free ran and jumped grabbed the ledge of the wall and began to move over to where the guards were. When Altair was sure the other guard was looking away she quickly used her blade striking him in the gut before grabbing him and pulling him over the edge. The other guard was looking away before she pulled herself up Altair then used her left hand to cover the man's moth and her right blade to stab him killing him instantly.

Ezio noticed that Altair was signaling him to come where she was, he then began to free run before jumping over to the wall and pulling himself up to stand next to her.

"Look I don't think this is necessary I can easily kill a few guards," Ezio stated hating the fact that he was being told how to kill Vieri.

"I have no doubt about your improving fighting skill, but this will teach how to work with others and how to discreetly assassinate a target without making a big scene like the one you pulled in _**Florenze**_," Altair stated with a sigh.

Ezio gave her a glare instead of waiting for his witty remark Altair quickly grabbed the edge of the tower and began to shimmy behind Vieri and his two guards once behind them Altair noticed Vieri was leaning against the pillar she needed so she grabbed a piece of the building she managed to chip off and threw it to her right. The sound caused Vieri to stand straight giving Altair enough time to pull out a tied rope sliding it over the pillar and put her body through it to give her body something to lean against when she pulled over the two guards. Altair looked over the edge when she noticed Ezio looking directly at her she nodded her head.

Ezio then hoisted himself up toward the tower allowing Vieri and his guards to see him as Altair planned.

"Ah there you are! Guards kill him!" Virezi commanded, but before the guards could take one step Altair used her double blades to stab both guards in the back and pull them to their deaths. Altair could hear the gurgling of Vieri as he passes as she climbs up onto the tower she noticed that Ezio is cursing Vieri's corpse. Altair walks quickly over to him using most of her strength to pull Ezio off she then grabs the front of his shirt where his armor starts.

Altair then says in a stern voice," That's enough, _**Novizio**_ (novice)! Respect the dead."

Ezio looked at her angrily and opened his mouth to say more, but Altair used her left hand to silence him before continuing," You are not them, _**Novizio**_ (novice) do not become them. I know you must have lots of anger in your heart, but you must not let it consume you. If you wish to use it as your reason for doing this then so be it. But don't use it as they would, let it become one with your blades rather than use for words of hate. Show theses Templars as they lay dying that you are capable of showing respect when they do not. Do you understand me, _**Novizio**_ (novice)?"

Altair removed her hand she could see that Ezio calmed down before he spoke," Yes I understand. It seems I still have much to learn."

"We are not born with all the knowledge that is why we have people to guide us," Altair stated as she motioned to Mario who came over to stand by Ezio.

"She is right, _**Nipote**_ (nephew). _**Che**__**is**__**morte **__**ti **__**dist**__**e**__**pace**__**che **__**cercavi.**_ (May death provide you peace) _**Requescat **__**in **__**Pace.**_(Rest in Peace.)" Mario stated before closing Vieri's eyes he then turned to them.

"Come let us be off. Since we have wounded men we shall take our time heading back to the Villa," Mario stated as Altair and Ezio followed him out of the gate with men trailing behind. The next three days will become some that Ezio will never forget especially when learns a piece of Altair's past.

**(WHOA! Like this is the longest chapter I ever written! Sorry for any OOCness on the characters part. Hope you enjoy!)**


	12. Chapter 12

The Reincarnated Assassin: Chapter 12:

**(I figured I would add another chapter. Hope you enjoy.)**

Altair, Ezio and Mario managed to help the wounded Mercenaries to their horses and they all began the long ride back to the villa. As night turned to day they all decided to take a break to replenish their energy as well as giving the horses a break. It was as Altair climbed of _**Notte**___(Night) that she realized what week it was suddenly she felt the need to leave, but knew that she could not for Ezio would ask where she would be off to.

Altair then felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked over to see who it was she nearly let out a sigh of relief when she realized that it was only Mario.

He had on a regretful and pained expression on his face when he said," I nearly forgot what this week was if you wish you can travel ahead of us to the Villa we will meet you there when we can."

Altair noticed that Ezio was talking to the Mercenary before she gave a nod to Mario as she climbed back on _**Notte**_(night). Altair gave a sad smile of thanks before she and _**Notte**_ began to gallop to the Villa. As Altair rode off Ezio had watched as Altair got upon her horse and rode off.

"Where is she going, Uncle?" Ezio asked once Altair was out of his view.

Mario sighed before looking at Ezio before saying," Come walk with me for a little bit, _**Nipote**_ (Nephew)

Ezio looked at his uncle with confusion before walking next to his Uncle as they walk his Uncle said," _**Nipote**_ (Nephew) This week I must ask that you leave Altair alone."

"Why do I need to leave her alone Uncle?" Ezio asked his confusion doubled.

"Ezio normally I would tell this shouldn't concern you, but I fear you should know before getting too involved with her. Don't look at me like that Ezio, we Auditore have are charms that work well on ladies, but with Altair you should be careful on how you use those charms."

"Uncle, you're not making any sense," Ezio replied.

"I suppose I'm not let me start at the beginning. When Altair was 16 she was more playful and fun to be around despite her working status as an Assassin I went off to _**Roma**_ to visit my friend Antonio who was living there at the time. During my stay there I learned that Altair had fallen in love with a boy a year older than her, his was Anthony Moretti." Mario started to explain when Ezio interrupted,

"Wait that name sounds familiar… Wait isn't he the _**asino**_ (ass) that loved to make Claudia cry?"

"Ah so your remember him from you were a child, but yes he had grown more mature. Let me continue. Altair and Anthony had been courting each other about a year before I went to visit. They had plans to get married in a year, but that all came crashing down that night. Altair was attend a dinner over at the Mortteti's family house, but it wasn't to for a dinner, Ezio. The Mortteri's were Templars, she found out as she was stabbed in the stomach by the young man she had come to love as she lay on the floor bleeding he stabbed her seven times on the back making it form the symbol of our Order. She was to become a message to us, but it didn't stop there…" Mario said as he stopped and gazed across the land as his eyes held a faraway look to them.

"What do you mean it didn't stop there?" Ezio said with anger coating his voice this caused Mario to snap out of his trance like state.

"Ezio… they… _**violentata**_ (raped) her… Once they were done they were going to hang her at the church and let her body hang above the church as a warning to us. Thankfully it never came to that Altair managed to get up and kill both Anthony and his father. When she demanded to know why he had done what he did he told her this," I thought you were a normal common girl, not an Assassin _**puttana**___(whore). But I am glad I got to take what I wanted from the start I never want to marry and ugly woman like you…" Those were the last word he spoke to her before Altair allowed her anger to take over stabbing him in the neck." Mario said as he looked over at Ezio who allowed his hood to cover his eyes, but Mario could tell his nephew was enraged by his shaking hands.

"Calm yourself, Ezio. When Altair returned to us bloodied we were nearly frantic we managed to get a doctor to her in time, but it wasn't the wounds that worried us…" Mario said trailing off.

"What worried you if not her wounds?" Ezio asked managing to sooth his anger slightly.

"It was her eyes Ezio. They held a dead look to them like one who shouldn't be walking around. When she was patched we began to ask her what had happened and she told us everything by the end of it. Antonio and I were ready to tear into some Templars eyes, his wife held Altair… days went by and Altair refused to break from her training she would train day and night till we found her passed out from lack of sleep and malnourishment. It took Anastasia's crying and begging to make her finally rest and eat, but to also put some of the light back into her eyes. Anastasia once asked what Altair's dreams were she told her," My dreams are broken, unable to come true… I would have liked to have been a mother, but now it's impossible I am broken doll that will fight for its Assassin brothers and sisters till I turn into nothing, but ash." When I hear that Ezio I could feel my own heard breaking." Mario said finishing the story.

"I never knew how much she suffered from loving the wrong man… or from the Templars… Or how she believes to be broken…" Ezio said the last sentence causing Mario to laugh.

"_**Nipote**_, Altair has been through much, but some of her old personality has been seeping through lately," Mario said with a smile.

"How's that?" Ezio asked.

Mario chuckled before replying," Because you have been her constant companion besides her sister. Another reason is because I think she likes to make you mad it causes you to focus to try and out do her."

Ezio smiled a little before asking," Uncle do you think I can go ahead and catch up with Altair?"

Mario frowned slightly before saying," Very well Ezio, but let me warn you now that she will be reliving those memories again this whole week… so be careful Ezio she is at her deadliest this week."

Ezio looked at his Uncle before nodding his head before getting onto his horse and began to make haste to the Villa. Mario watch as his Nephew went onwards and said a silent prayer that Ezio could make Altair see that she did not fail the Brotherhood nor was she weak. Once Altair arrived at the Villa she looked around with ghost eyes. As she lead _**Notte**_ into his stable and removed everything from him Altair gave his nose a pat allowing her hood to shadow her eyes. After she closed the door to his stable room she then headed to the Villa not caring that she bumped into people.

Altair entered the Villa before heading up stairs to her room Anastasia had come out of her room to greet her, but noticed her eyes before realizing what time of the month it was and watched sadly as she walked by. Altair entered her room before looking at the closet that was across the bed. She approached it before opening it to reveal a closet full of her robes Altair moved them to the side before pulling the hidden lever. It caused a hidden door within the dresser to open revealing a white gown and silk scarf. The gown was long with a V cut neckline that stopped right at the top of her stomach. The sleeves were separate from the dress they were to be tied to her upper arms before lengthens down her arms.

Altair looked at the dress before gently pulling it from where it was stored and placed it and the sleeves and scarf upon her bed. Altair then went and got her bath ready as soon as it was ready Altair stripped getting into the bath washing off the dirt and blood from her body and hair. Once she was done she got out and dried her hair and body Altair then put on her undergarments before she walked over to the dress that was meant to be her wedding dress. Altair didn't want to think of the painful memories or the memories of her failure as an Assassin. Once she had on her dress and sleeves she looked outside and noticed that night had fallen on the Villa. Altair the grabbed her silk white scarf placing it over her head before wrapping around her neck allowing the two ends to hang off her shoulder and onto her back. She then headed out of the Villa quietly she then proceeded to outside the gate before she turned and began to walk down the paths that lead around the city. It was that Altair noticed the moon out allowing it's glowing rays to shine upon her Altair looked up at the moon closing her eyes until she felt she something gently push her shoulder.

To her surprise _**Notte**___was out his stall and following her Altair smiled softly before placing a kiss on his nose. Altair then heard her Eagle call to her Altair looked up to see _**Labrarsi**_ sitting on a branch of a tree. Altair raised her arm up allowing him to swoop down and land upon her arms Altair then placed a kiss on his head. He then flew off her arm and landed on the back of _**Notte**_ Altair smiled before she turned and began to continue to walk it wasn't long before she suddenly felt the urge to sing despite it being so long since she last sung a song. Altair spotted a large rock that she could sit on and watches the moon, but leaving enough room for her horse to stand next to her.

_(Angels – Within Temptation)_

_Sparkling Angel I believe_

_You are my savior in my time of need_

_Blinding faith, I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warning's so clear_

_I see the angels; I'll lead them to your door_

_There is no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real_

_You broke the promise and me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel, tell me why_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels; I'll bring them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams; I wished they turn into real_

_You broke your promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

_This world may have failed you_

_It doesn't give you a reason why_

_You could have chosen a different path in life_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams; I wished they turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made realize_

_It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end_

Once she finished singing she instantly felt tears falling from her eyes down her cheeks Altair clenched her teeth in anger at herself for being weak and wiped them away angrily.

"I didn't know you could sing so beautifully, you truly must be a Angel," The familiar voice said softly.

Altair looked over at Ezio who standing on the path with his horse next to him. Altair then noticed that he had his hood down Altair found that a rare sight. Unfortunately, Altair knew he must have seen her tears despite how much she wiped them they still came.

"Hmph… you have now seen me at my weakest time, _**Novizio**_ (novice) I'm surprised you have not started poking your fun at me…." Altair stated looking down at the ground.

"It's not weakness I see. I see the Assassin Altair being human rather than a heartless person. Though I now understand why you are like that…" Ezio said as he led his horse to stand by hers before walking over to Altair and sitting next to her allowing his robes to brush against her.

Altair just stared at the ground for the first time not knowing how to answer. It was a few moments before Altair replied," I see Mario told you about my failure…"

Ezio sharply turned to Altair before gently placing his hand on her cheek gently making her look at him.

"That was not a failure. That man couldn't be called a man after what he did to you, but what happened made you into a stronger woman. One that I can trust with my very life should I ever get into trouble." Ezio said before moving his hand from her cheek.

Altair looked away again before looking back up at the moon; Ezio looked at Altair and felt his breath get caught for a moment. The moonlight seemed to make her glow an almost angelic way Ezio could almost mistaken her as an angel. Ezio shook his head before stood up before Altair and looked at her.

"Let me show you are okay to show you're feeling to ones who care for you. Let me show you how a man is supposed to treat a woman he cares for…" Ezio said as he held out his hand for Altair to take.

Altair looked at him with slightly wide eyes before she quickly turned away not knowing if she should try again and open her heart to world again.

Ezio smiled before saying," Think of it as a Leap of Faith."

Altair then allowed a small smile come upon her lips before she looked at him placing her hand in his. Ezio then gently tugged at for her to stand once she was up Ezio intertwined his fingers with her before continuing to walk around the city with their horses and Altair's Eagle following close behind. As they walked down the path Altair asked," Why?"

Ezio looked at her before replying," Why what?"

"Why do you want me to open up?" Altair asked.

"When my Uncle told me your story, I knew that despite what you have lead others to believe there is still some of that happiness in you. That and I heard your deadliest this time of month…" Ezio said with a teasing tone.

Altair laughed before replying," I am only deadliest to our enemies not allies or friends."

"Well then I am glad to know you are on my side after all I would hate to feel your wrath be brought upon me," Ezio replied teasing in his voice.

For the first time in a long time Altair felt a sense of inner peace, something she felt she would never achieve. Ezio was happy that he could make this beautiful woman with a war torn past smile again. Soon they were in a comfortable silence before Ezio said," Altair…."

"Hmm….." she replied.

"Can you sing another song?" Ezio asked with a almost pleading voice.

Altair smiled before shaking her head then replied," Very well."

_(A New Day Has Come – Celine Dion)_

_A new day, oh oh_

_A new day, oh oh_

_I was waiting for so long_

_For a miracle to come_

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

_Though the darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it through_

_And the world thought I had it all_

_But I was waiting for you_

_Hush, now_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe_

_If I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new day has come, oh_

_Where it was dark now there's light_

_Where there is pain now there's joy_

_Where there was weakness, I found my strength_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

_Hush, now_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe_

_If I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let is shatter the wall with a new sun_

_A new day has_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let is shatter the wall for a new sun_

_Hush, now_

_Well I see a light in your eyes_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

_I can't believe  
If I've been touched by an angel with love  
I can't believe  
If I've been touched by an angel with love_

Hush, now  
(Ahh, ahh)  
A new day  
(Ahh, ahh)  
Hush, now  
(Ahh, ahh)  
A new day

Altair looked at Ezio who looked at her with surprise in his eyes before he said," I will never be unsurprised at your beautiful singing… And I never did comment on your dress it just as lovely as you are."

Altair looked away so Ezio couldn't see her blushing face, but it was too late he had seen it, but chose not to comment on it. Ezio couldn't understand the feeling of utter joy of making Altair blush and smile, but he decided not to dwell on it.

"It appears the sun will be up soon shall we return to the Villa?" Ezio asked as he looked at Altair.

They had past a couple with a child in their arms it was then Ezio noticed the longing that he had never seen in her eyes at the young child.

"I see you like children, thinking of having your own?" Ezio asked when he noticed that Altair eyes seemed to sadden.

"That dream is go—"Altair stared to say, but was cut off.

"Don't you dare say that," Ezio said with fierceness in his voice. One that Altair never heard Ezio use.

"Nothing is true; I don't believe that dream is gone. You are a strong woman Altair one that I plan on making whole once again. Just let me show you I can be the man that you can lean on when you feel weak or when you can't be strong all the time. Let me show you I can be the man that you will need." Ezio said placing a hand on Altair's cheek.

Altair looked up at Ezio amazed at the passion in his eyes; Altair couldn't stop the wave of emotion that she once bottled up come forth from her in the form of tears. Altair then shook her head before replying;" I guess I'm going to have to take a leap of faith then won't I?"

"Yes I guess you will," Ezio said before he placed his lips on her. Altair closed her eyes and savored the feel of his soft lips and slight roughness from his scar. Ezio pulled away looking into Altair's eyes before giving her smile. They both allowed the comfortable silence to cover them as they walked back to the Villa. After they placed their horses in their stables Ezio took Altair's hand and lead her up to her room. Once they arrived at the door Ezio smiled before giving Altair a kiss on the forehead before bidding her a good night.

"Ezio…" he heard Altair call his name for the first time in awhile. Ezio turned to her and was surprised to see that Altair was giving him her the happiest smile before saying," Thank you."

And with that Altair went into her room and laid upon her bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time.

**(Sorry for Any OOCness on Ezio's part. I chose these two songs because of how they sort of reflect Altair's story…. Hope you enjoy!)**


	13. Chapter 13

The Reincarnated Assassin: Chapter 13:

**(I dedicate that chapter mainly to Mutual-Pen and aine Hathaway and Skippie89 and Maximum for the only reviews I received for this chapter. Here's to you guys.)**

Altair awoke to the sun's ray lighting her face, memories of last night plagued her and caused her to think and winder if she was ready to open her heart to another man. Altair decided to get up and changed into her normal attire. Once she was changed she left her room walking to Ezio's room she noticed the room was unlocked as she opened the door she noticed that Ezio appeared to be asleep. Altair smiled before her smile became a sort of evil one, Altair quickly walked to the cleaning room where a bowl of cold water was placed. Altair quickly picked it up before walking over to Ezio before powering it on him.

Ezio sat up straight before losing his balance and falling to the ground before cursing," _**Che diavol!**_ (What the hell!)"

Ezio looked up noticing Altair with a smug smirk along with the bowl that contained the cold water.

"It's nice to see you up, _**Novinzo **_(Novice). Meet me in the training arena," Altair stated with the smirk on her face.

Ezio growled at her cussing under his breath as Altair left the room closing the door behind her. She then went to the weapons room, wuickly retrieveing her one of her swords before heading down to the arena. Altair didn't have to wait long for Ezio to enter the arena with a scowl on his face. Altair allowed a smirk to adore her face as she raised her sword toward Ezio.

"Come,_** Novizio **_(novice) let us see how you handle yourself," Altair said.

Ezio glared at her before taking out his own sword, and went to strike at her. However, Altair quickly blocked it, using her weight she managed to push Ezio back. Ezio quickly recovered and went to strike again at her, however, Altair was faster she ducked under his attack and put her sword near his stomach.

"Kill," was all Altair said.

"Damn..." Ezio grumbled under her breath.

They both then heard clapping coming from behind them they both turned to see Mario behind them.

"Well done, you still need more training, _**Nipote **_(nephew). Altair will you go and check with my men and help with their wounds?" Mario asked her.

Altair nodded her head before sheathing her sword and walked over to the mercenaries and began to help treat their wounds. Eventually the day went by quickly as Anita took a break she went walking around the villa when she noticed something strange on the side of the villa. As Altair placed her hand on it and before she knew it a light blinded her momentarly before she fell into the door. Altair opened her eyes and she noticed that she was seemed to be in a old ruins that were somehow underneath the villa. Altair noticed that there seemed to be a large circular area down beneath a large drop.

Altair could make out the statues that were in a circular pattern, she appeared to be a egyptian woman though Altair could not tell who she was all the statues appeared to be looking at one another with their right hands held out and in each hand stood a carving that appeared to look like a cross. Altair began to look around for a way to get down to investiagate further, but the only thing she noticed is what appeared to be a lever protruding from the wall. Altair quickly sprinted and jumped gripping the lever which lowered under her weight.

She then noticed that one of the four statues suddenly began to move, the statue grabbed the cross like object before bringing it to her chest. Altair the noticed some ledges appear this allowed her to jump across to the next lever which caused another statue to do the same as the first. Altair noticed that also an opened was being opened in the center plat form. As Altair finished jumping onto the last lever the hole opened up allowing what appeared to be an alter to rise up. Upon it was a statue with a necklace on it that appeared to be of the same design as the statues where holding.

Altair touched the necklace when studdenly it began to glow and soon a woman in old egyptian clothes, she had piercing blue eyes and shrot black hair that stopped at the top of her ears and a haed piece. She looked at Altair before she gave her a soft smile that Altair would assoicate with a mother's look.

"Thank you for releasing me, I am Isis. One of those who came before, we must speak, Altair." The woman now know as Isis stated.

Altair looked at her with suprise before quickly allowing her hidden blade to come out with silent percision.

"How do you know me?" Altair demanded.

Isis smiled before replying," I know you well, Altair. For it was your ancestor who sealed away the power of the Pieces of Eden and was a respected healer... And a well loved wife."

"My ancestor?" Altair looked at her with utter confusion.

"Yes, your dreams that you have been having were not your own, but that of your previous life of your ancestor, Alia Al-Sayf," Isis replied.

"Alia Al-Sayf?" Altair looked at Isis with confusion.

"Yes she was one of the best female Assassin's during the time of your name sake, Altair. You are her descendant, but you are the reincarnation of her husband Malik Al-Sayf," Isis explained.

"How can I possibly be the reincarnation of one of my ancestors, but be a descendant of the other?" Altair asked with confusion and irritation coating her voice.

"Malik died a horrid death, after words Alia took her life in order to seal the power of the Piece of Eden they had found so no one could use it…. It was a sacrifice that she was willing to make… I understand you must have more question, but we must start your training soon… I fear Minerva will take things too far….." Isis said with a frown.

"Who is Minerva?" Altair asked.

"You will know her in time, for the time being use the Piece of Eden… The Ankh. I have used to help give life and to heal the sick. I know you will need when the time comes. I shall be with you always, Altair. Now let us turn you into a more feared female Assassin, so that no man shall ever have his way with you ever again." Isis said with a confidence that Altair had yet seen in the woman before her.

Altair looked at the ground before allowing a smirk to appear on her face as she looked back up at Isis.

Altair then spoke with confidence in her voice," Then come, let us begin. I plan on helping as much as I can for Ezio and the Assassin Order."

Isis smiled and soon their training went underway and Altair knew it would be difficult.

**(I have not written in a while so my apologies for any confusion. Hope you enjoyed.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Reincarnated Assassin: Chapter 14:**

**(I would like to thank Aine Hathaway, MasterAssassin2012, Green Paw, bandrose11 and Derby Auditore for their awesome reviews here is next chapter. Sorry for the long wait and the rustiness of my writing. Enjoy!)**

Nearly 2 years since Altair found the Piece of Eden known as the Ankh and she trained daily with Isis.

***I enjoy the training. Hmm… I wonder what the **_**Novinzo**_** (Novice) is doing now?*** Altair thought to herself as stood on top of the Auditore home.

"Altair! Come down here! I want to show you and Ezio something!" Mario called out.

Altair looked down and could see Mario as Altair began to climb down landing in front of Mario. She then noticed that Ezio appeared behind Mario with a smirk on his face which caused Altair to raise an eyebrow in question before following them both into Mario's office.

"So Uncle what is that you wanted to show us?" Ezio asked curiously.

" I think it's time I showed you both something," Mario stated before he pressed a button that was hidden on his bookshelf. The book shelf began to move backwards before sliding to the left revealing a passage way.

They both began to follow Mario into the passage way; down three flights of stairs arriving in a circular room in the room had large statues of Assassin's different strands of time. But the one that caught her eyes was the statue that was locked behind a large gate with 6 circular patterns on the sides of the gate. And there were circular indentations on below the statue on its base.

"This is the Sanctuary. It was built by my great-grandfather to honor the memory of the Assassin order and protect its secrets. Look around! These are the assassins who guarded the freedom of humanity when it was most threatened. And this is the armor of Altair. Little is known about Altair's life, but his armor is light and very strong. I'd give it to you, but I don't know how to retrieve it. My great-grandfather told me it would remain locked away until all its protectors were made whole. I heard rumors of crypts located throughout Italia, hidden tombs filled with treasure where these six were moved centuries ago. Maybe they have something to do with it. In my younger days, I sought the six out myself… with no success perhaps you will have better luck." Mario explained.

"I believe you are right, _**Il mio mentore **_**(My Mentor) **there are slots on each of the statues. There is also a pattern that matches with patterns on the gate." Altair said as she examined the slots.

"Really!? Then Ezio, Altair; search out the crypts of the 6 assassin's." Mario said with seriousness.

"We shall Uncle. Altair and I shall head to _Florenze _tomorrow to get th e Codex pages I found translated and taking the first step to elimanting the Templars..." Ezio stated with confidence.

"Very well then I shall see you tomorrow before you leave," Mario said before he left to return to his study.

Ezio noticed that Altair was looking at her name sakes statue with a look of wonderment adoring her face. Ezio then walked over to her taking a spot next to her looking at the statue before asking," Why didn't you ask for the armor after all it was created by your name sake,"

"It wasn't made for me, _**Novizio,**_ it was made for you..." Altair replied crossing her arms over herself.

Ezio looked at her and noticed the tired look in her eyes," Altair have you been sleeping well?"

Altair looked at Ezio before replying," It's nothing, _**Novizio**_."

When she looked away Ezio gently placed his hand on her cheek making her face him. He then used his other hand to gently push her hood down his thumb gently caressed her cheek. Altair wasn't used to such tenderness aimed at her so she truned her eyes away from Ezio.

"You shouldn't lie to me, _**il mio angelo **_**(my angel)**," Ezio stated.

Altair could fell heat come to her cheeks at the nickname before turning to berate him on the nickname when she felt Ezio's lips upon her own. Altair's eyes widened before her eyes began to slowly close her eyes and began to kiss Ezio back. Soon they both broke apart breathing heavily Ezio ran his hand through Altair's black hair smirking slightly at her slightly red cheeks. Upon seeing the look upon his face Altair felt her face heat up slightly before Ezio asked ," Why don't ride around the Villa?"

Altair smirked before gently pulling away from Ezio and fixing her hood back into place and turned to leave with Ezio following her. As soon as they saddle arrived at the stables and saddle up their horses they began to ride around the villa. Altair made _**Notte**_** (Night) **gallope a little faster than Ezio's horse. Ezio raised an eyebrow in challange before making his own horse go faster.

"What do you say _**Novizio**_ up for a race? Let us see who can go around the Villa the fastest... You up for it?" Altair said with a smirk.

"I hope you are prepared to lose, _**Il Mio Angelo **_**(My Angel)**," Ezio replied back with his own smirk.

Altair chuckled quietly before stopping _**Notte**_ and turned to Ezio before saying," Ready?"

Ezio smirked before nodding his head in agreement cause Altair to say," Let's go."

They soon began to knudge their horses into a gallop soon they were in a full scale run, Altair was in the lead, but Ezio was gaining speed and they were neck in neck. Much to Altair's suprise Ezio pulled ahead beating Altair by an ich. Anita chuckled before saying," It seems you won for once, _**Novizio**_."

Ezio smiled slightly before saying in a teasing voice," Do I get a prize, _**Il Mio Angelo**_?"

Altair let a small laugh before replying," What do you want?"

Ezio let a full blown grin before replying," Lie with me."

"_**Novizio...**_" Altair stated in warnning tone as her eyes narrowed at him.

Ezio smiled slightly before shaking his head," Not like that, _**Il Mio Angelo**_, I want to see if I can chase the bad dreams you have been having. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

Altair shook her head before replying," Very well. Let us head back it is getting late."

Ezio gave Altair a rougish grin causing Altair to raise an eyebrow before quickly turning **Notte **around and began to head back. Eventually a comfortable silence surrounded them as they arrived back at the stables. Once they made sure their horses were fine they head back inside Altair made her way back into her room and began to change into a white night gown that her sister, Anastasia made of her. It was extremely long covering her feet with short sleeves Altair let her long hari flow down.

Altair looked out her window and noticed that night had fallen faster than she expected She let out a sigh before she walked out her room. She headed toward Ezio's room lifting her hand she knocked on the door, when the door opened Ezio stood in the door way. Altair felt head go to her face slightly at the sight of Ezio shirtless Altair looked away to avoid staring at his chest.

Ezio couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when he noticed her face going red. "You have nothing to fear. Your _**virtù **_**(Virtue) **is safe with me," Ezio stated with a teasing tone.

Altair scoffed before replying," It's more at risk with you here."

Ezio laughed before gently taking her hand that had placed itself on her hip and gently lead her into his room making sure to close the door behind them. Altair allowed herself to be lead toward his bed.

It was then that Altair felt self counsious for the first time in a long time and looked down to the ground.

Ezio noticed the change in Altair and asked," What is the matter, _**Il Mio Angelo**_**, (My Angel)**?"

"Its nothing..." Altair said not looking at Ezio.

Ezio placed a hand underneath Altair's chin and made her look at him," You can talk to me. Now tell me what' s the matter?"

Altair let out a sigh as Ezio moved his hand from her chin to her cheek as she began to speak quietly," Did you mean what you said that day two years ago?"

"Yes I did... No man should ever force himself on a woman and any man who has is no man at all. Altair you are special to me and I won't force anything that you don't want onto you. You have nothing to fear from me." Ezio replied back before gently placing his lips upon hers.

Just as quickly as their lips met he quickly removed his lips from hers and allowed the hand that was on her face to grab her hand and began to lead them to his bed. Altair joined in the bed unsure of how to position herelf when Ezio gently placed her on her left side facing him as laid on his back. Altair then placed an arm around Ezio's torso before allowing his arm to be used as pillow.

"Comfortable?" Ezio asked.

Altair instantly felt a sense of comfort that she could not achieve for the longest of times. Altair nodded her head as she felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep, Ezio watched as she fell into a deep sleep before kissing her forehead and said softly,"_** Buona notte, il mio angelo. **_**(Good night, my Angel)**"

He then leaned over her and blew out the candle before laying his head next to hers and followed her into a deep sleep. Since tomorrows events will test their trust in each other.

**(Well here's the next chapter before we head back into the main events. I'm sorry if Ezio is a bit OOC it's been a while since I have worked on type of Assassin's Creed fanfic. So I hope this makes up for it. Thanks for reading. I'll be sure to post my next chapter soon and make sure to include some flash backs of Altair's training with Isis!)**


	15. AN

**A/N: For everyone who is reading I am going to placing my stories on Hiatus for a couple of weeks since I wanted to work on my Book called the Huntress of Sins and Keeper of Virtues. Sorry, but I promise I will put up some chapters soon. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and alert. **

**Sincerely,**

**Deathdragon130**


	16. IMPORTANT MUST READ!

Dear Readers!

I am sorry for the inconvenience, but at this time I will not be able to update any story due to my Word Program being down. It will not allow me to write or fix anything on it. So I am sorry again. I will update once it's back up. To even write this note here I had to have a family member e-mail to me so I could save it on my desktop and upload it to here and edit it. I am sorry again I will update when my word works.

Sincerely,

Deathdragon130


End file.
